The children from the future
by Calbanar
Summary: Five children from the future of fairy tail go to the past on accident and so on the way to get back to the future Nalu Gruvia Jerza RoWen Gajevy/GaLe and Oc x Oc. (Some of the kids names are not my own, and neither is fairy tail.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing fanfiction of any sort so I'll take any criticism.**

 **I do not own fairy tail or any of its cahrecters for that matter, that right goes to Hiro Mashima.**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail but Natsu wasn't there wasn't nearly as much fighting. It was getting late in the morning so Natsu's absence was confusing to say the least.

Lucy and Levy were talking. "Yog know Levy I'm kind of worried about Natsu Happy is here and he isn't."

"Lucy you're worried about him."

But their concersation was interupted by a knock on the door. Mira then went to answer the door and in front of her was a spikey yellow haired boy wearing a scarf and a one armed vest surprisingly also a fairy tail insignia just slightly poking out of his vest. Next to him was a short blackhaired girl with glasses and a book in her arms and a scrutinizing look on her face unseen by the guild was her mark on the back of her leg. Next up was a slightly older blue haired boy and he was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants and his guild mark was right on the center of his right arm. Standing right next to him was a long haired blue haired girl in armour and the youngesall was of them a completely naked short blue haired kid who was not quite next to them more behind them and he was staring intensly at the short black haired kid.

Before any of the others said anything the blonde said in a slightly demanding tone "where is natsu Dragneel?"

"You can't just barge in here demanding information out of us as don't even know who you are." Erza said in answer to the blonde haired child's question.

"Sorry but this really isnt important so it can wait but anyways I'll ask one question what year is it?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Lucy said this time?

"Oh nothing important we just have no idea when it is ," he turned towards his black haired companion, "Right Em."

"Yeah i mean it's a simple question really anyone should have a suitible answer." Apparently named Em or something along those lines replied to her bright blond companion as they started sitting right in the doorway of the guild hall.

Levy just said "X791. Happy mystery kids?"

"Yeah thanks Levy." The boy of the two older ones said.

"How do you know my name?" Levy was clearly suprised that a kid that she had never met had known her name,

"Wow guys focus you do realise that we must have travelled 20 years into the past!" The blonde said clearly the leader of the group.

Mokarov appeared clearly confused by the arrival of the 5 children apparently from 20 years into the future. "Who are you kids explain yourselves and tell us you names."

"Oh sorry for being impolite do you want first and last or just first?"

"First and last." Mokarove stated with an athorative tone

"Ok gramps my name is Igneel Dragneel, hey gramps do you want to know who our parents are or do you not care?"

"Only if we know who they are."

"Ok my dad's Natsu Dragneel if you couldn't tell by the name, and my mom's name is Lucy Dragneel if you couldn't tell by my hair." He bursted with laughter seeing the entire guilds reaction realizing that his mom and dad weren't even dating yet.

His shorter black haired compainion stated "My name is Emma Redfox, obviously my fathe is Gajeel, and if you can't tell by my cradling of a book and my hair my mother I Levy Redford but currently her name is McGardner. And forgive Igneel even though it doesnt matter his mothers current name is Heartfillia."

Next up was the tall armoured blue haired girl "I'm Amanda Fernandez my father is Jellal Fernandez and my mother is currently known as Erza Scarlet."

"My name is Rowen Conbolt my parents are currently younger than me and their names are Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell."

"The stripping stalker said my name is Storm Fullbuster. My father is Gray Fullbuster and my mother currently goes by Juvia Lockser."

"Since when were you following us Storm?" Igneel seemed slightly annoyed by his being there.

"I was following you guys in the forest then i suddenly felt like i was pulled back and i woke up at the same time as you guys and decided to follow you and came with you to this guild hall sorry Igneel."

"That kids susposed to be my kid and isn't Igneel susposed to be Natsu's kid why is mine such a wimp?!"

"Because he's terrified of me, and he's a creepy stripping stalker."

Just then Natsu walked in oblivious to the conversation that is going on he looked as if he was about to say something then he say the kids and said "Who are these?" Igneel imediatly filled him in."Wow so you're my son and you can beat up Gray's kid that's pretty cool," Then a few seconds later he said,"Lucy's your mom. That means I'm going to marry Lucy." And Natsu seemed pretty shocked. Lucy started blushing anand womdering how in the world natsu would ever get married he was one of the densest people she knew.

A delayed reaction happened to the rest of the guild Juvia being the most exited saying "Juvia's beloved gray will marry her that is the greatest thing that Juvia has ever heard." Gray reacted quite differently fainting.

Erza was very glad that she was going to marry Jellal.

Wendy and Romeo's faces turned as red as Erzas hair considering that they both were too young to start dating not even taking into consideration marriage.

Hansel was extremely nonchalant about the whole thing and Jet and Droy were incredibly disappointed, levy much like lucy exept for the thinking that gajeel wasn't dense. The rest of the guild acted shocked to say the least except for mirajane she was ecstatic.

"Anyways we'll be staying here probably with a few days so we need to decide who we'll be staying with." Igneel said clearly the leader of their group.

"Igneel you can stay with me if that's fine with you."

"Couse it is dad."

"Natsu I don't think I'd trust you with a child he can come with me." Lucy objected

"Why not mom?" He pouted

"Yeah Lucy?" Natsu joined him in his pouting.

"Yeah mom you always try to ruin our fun, but I guess ill stay with you anyways mom."

Emma decided to say " I want to go with mom sorry dad." Hansel didn't seem to care instead he seemed deep in thought. "She has loads of books I love books just as much as my mom."

Next up was Rowen he said "I'll go with my dad dont want it to sleep in the same room as my mom."

Romeo simply said "Ok."

After Rowen said who he was going to go with Amanda said "Since my father is not a part of this guild yet i guess I'll go with my Mom that ok Erza?"

Era seemed distant "Yeah...Yeah. Thats fine."

Juvia asked Storm,"Do you want to come with me Storm?"

"Yeah that would be awesome mom."

 **Later that Night at Lucy's apartment**

"Hey mom can I go see Emma?"

"Isn't she Levy's kid?"

"Yeah i just want to see if I can help her with what happend when we were sent back in time 20 years."

"Ok but do it tomorrow so that you don't have to barge into Levy's house."

"No it'll be fine I'll just message her." He then proceeded to pull out a lacrama phone and message Emma.

"What did you just do?"

"I used something Levy invented witch allows for long distance communication I don't know how it works" He looked down at it and then said "She said yes by mom." He was already out the door by the end of his sentence.

As Igneel was walking he was thing about everythi.g that had transpired that day it started out normal enough with the four of them not including Storm because he wasnt invited but apparently he had followed them throughout their entire mission wich only lasted about a day then igneel remembered his exceed and was confused as to why he didn't come with the rest of them and then he arrived at Levy's house and he knocked on the door. Levy answered "Oh hi you're Igneel right Emma told me you were coming to talk about something."

"Yeah where is she?"

"She's in my guest room I'll take you to see her." She led him straight pas a clutter of books pr o bably her living room then she led him into Emma's room, but bedore she let him in she asked "Why did you want to come over?"

"Well I asked to come over to talk to Emma and also to give her as much help as i can to figure out what happend to send us 20 years back in time."

"That's nice of you to do." She then opens the door and lets him into Her guest room.

Emma barely looked up from the book she was reading, "Oh you're here Igneel."

"Em you don't have to sound so disappointed."

"I'm not I was in the middle of a good book."

"Oh sorry do you want to talk or try and figure out how we were sent back 20 years or something else?" He finished off having no other ideas after figuring out why they were sent back.

"Lets just do a bit of them both."

"Are you tired because you seem to be not quite focusing on what i'm saying?"

"No I'm fine Igneel." She said finnaly looking completely up from her book. "This is just an awesome book can I tell you about it?"

"Of course you can you can tell me about anything that you're reading." Igneel said his original reason for being there but he wasn't disappointed he loved talking to Emma sometimes though he didn't have a clue of what she was talking about.

"So I'm only about halfway though with it, so i can't tell you what all will happen in it."

"Didn't you just start reading this Em?"

She looked at him and seemed inquisitive as to why he was shocked. "What do you mean i did just start it but it doesn't really matter it's a good book."

"So where does it start out at?"

"So it starts out with a blonde haired wizard." She was interrupted.

"What is the magic that she practices?"

"She's a celestial wizard but anyways she was in a port city and she wanted to join a certain guild and then she encountered a wizard who used fire magic."

She was interrupted yet again "This just sounds like you're talking about how my mom got to fairy tail."

"Oh yeah it is isn't it, so i guess you don't need to hear the rest of the story, and i guess i already know the ending, but this was written before lucy was born, so."

Again Igneel interrupted her "Something must've happend to the author sending him back in time to before mom was born so maybe if we can find this author we could figure out what happend to us and we can figurs oit how to get back to our present and their future."

"Sometimes you say something that is actually intelligent, but still most of the time you just blow things up on our missions most of the time you just use fire dragon brilliant flame and that most of the time just destroys what we wanted to protect or who we're trying to help." Igneel had fallen asleep. "Well i guess you won't be getting home anytime soon well your moms apartment anyways I guess she'll be worried, but i guess you'll be staying the night with me." She had not realized that he was that tired.

 **That next morning at Lucy's apartment**

Lucy awoke to see a familiar pink haired face right next to her and so Lucy punched him square in the face, and after he was trown from her bed by her fist she didn't see Igneel.

Natsu, unfased by Lucy kicking or rather punching him out of her bed, said "Morning Luce."

"What are you doing in my house!" She screeched.

"Sorry your bed's softer than mine." He seemed tired

"When you broke in to my apartment last night did you see Igneel?" She wanted to know if she saw his son and hers as well witch she was shocked by.

"No why are you asking?"

"He went to one of the other five kids homes."

"Ok we should probably get to the guild."

"You know Natsu i always have this one question why do you always break into my apartment in the middle of the night?"

"Cause you bed's softer."

"Ok." Lucy was unconvinced. But Natsu started almost dragging her out the door to the guild through the guild.

"I think i found a job you might like i already asked Gray and..." He when he ran into Igneel who was walkimg with Emma. "Oh hi igneel, and short black haired girl whose name i can't quite remember."

"Natsu can't you remember my name."

"Yeah dad."

"Sorry what was your name?"

"Emma is her name come on get to know your kids freinds names better I mean most of your kids will get married to their freinds so you need to know their name, but I'm just messing with you dad."

"Igneel where were you last night?"

"Oh yeah I might've fallen asleep at Emma's house."

"Ok what did you do before you fell asleep."

"We were figuring out about what happened to us and how we time traveled but in reality i told him about a really cool book wich just so happend to be about You two's journey and adventures and it was written before you were even born so I assumed that the writer of this book must've been sent back in time same as us and decided to use knowledge of the future to write a book that would be interesting, and so we need to find him and figure out how to get back to modern times for us not you."

"Ok I'm suprised that someone who was Natsu's kid could remember all of that."

"I'm your son as well Lucy." They had arrived at the guild hall.


	2. Chapter 2

They oppened up the guild halls door. And it was a familiar scene for the four entering the guild hall so Igneel took Emma to find the other three kids to tell them about the book and how it was simular to Lucy's life. Just as they got together to talk Makorov announced "I should have done this yesterday but I need to ask these 5 children to show us their magic and Erza will judge their validity of being who's children they say they are. So let us go outside."

"How about we go to the top of a mountain i don't want to burn anything important"

"The top of a mountain?" Erza seemed suspicious.

"Yeah no trees."

Emma suddenly butted into the conversation."One time on a mission we were in the middle of a forest and he roared and the entire forest burnt down, needless to say we weren't paid."

"Ok good point lets go to the top of Mount Hakobe." Erza blatantly suggested.

"Can it be a compitition gramps?" Igneel asked

"No!" The other four yelled.

"Why not?" Erzas questioned inquisitive

"Just no." The four other kids useemed scared of fighting each other except for Igneel he seemed excited.

"They know I would probably win."

"No we're afraid you might blow up the mountain Igneel."

"Ok so no competition?"

"Hmm" Erzas was thinking it over she turned over to Makorov saying,"What do you say master?"

"Sure it should he fine and some freindly competition is fun."

"Rules?" Erza questioned considering she would watch and make sure that everything was fine.

" surrender because this competition will also show us what you can do with your magic and what magic you practice.2. Everyone needs to show off what magic they use during the competition. 3. There is a time limit you will battle on the mountain top for one hour.4. You gain points when you hit another person and the person with the most points at the end of the time limit wins."

"Sounds fun!" Igneel said beimg the only one.

"I can already see the destruction." Emma stated scared of what Igneel could do to the top of the mountain.

 **Top of mount Hakobe**

They all started out in different places and then Igneel yelled "Fire dragon iron fist." And the rock he punched was almost completely destroyed and there was no one in front of it "Aw man. Well fire dragon bril..." He sneezed and the top of the mountain was almost completely flattened." He didn't see who he hit but he knew he then had gained four points because of Makorov says "Four points to Igneel." He then went on the hunt for the other kids who he knew were all hit.

Out of nowhere Emma got hit by a wave of fire. Wich she knew was Igneel and it was pretty painful so she dunked some water oh her by making a solid script of water dousing her so she decided to make a iron sword out of her arm and started hiding from others prepared to defend herself.

Storm was watching Emma like the stalker he was and he wasn't wearing anything except his boxers then he remembered that he had to use his magic so he decided that he would attack anyone who came near him and he would make a buck of ice and also some water in it and splash it on them.

Rowen had found Amanda and started talking to her "So since we have no chance of beating igneel lets team up or just talk and attack him if he comes near us and hopefully have a chance to beat him considering we are both semi powerful wizards and we're both a year older than him, but anyways lets just use our magic and then not worry lets hope Igneel can't here us." He turned towards a rock and said "Sky dragon roar." Unenthusiasticaly and at the same time Amanda had said"Requip." And she had transformered into armor that looked a lot like her mom does, then she changed back to her normal clothes.

Igneel had heard their entire conversation but he had already seen Storm creepily stalking Emma and he was drenched by him so then he light himself on fire and dried himself off and then he roard on him and he ran away then Makorov said "One more point to Igneel.

Emma had seen him beat Storm so ahe decided to run and look for Amanda and Rowen. Then she decided to instead try to land a hit on Igneel.

Igneel had seen Emma but decided to instead look for Amanda and Rowen who he assumed were together so he smirked knowing that it would be like getting two birds with one stone because all he needed to do was hit them not totaly beat them in a fight. Although he thought he could probably win. Already he knew he was the only one who had gained any amount of points.

Emma decided to attack him with a metal pole and Igneel looked like he let her hit him although she knew he was winning so he was probably just giving he a pity point. Then he turned around and said "You wanna team up?" He had a mishcheivious smile on his face.

Emma was slightly surprised but anyways she answered "Uh sure."

"Ok i let you get that point ao that you wouldn't lose and so you wouldn't have insentive to tey to attack me and we could be a good non-backstaby team."

"So i guess we're going to challenge Rowen and Amanda."

"Yeah when they're together they're always so distracted so it'll be the best time to strike lets go."

"Yeah, but don't you think that would be a bit rude of us."

"No Em it's the perfect time to strike."

Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Ok so you want to stalk the stalking ice stripper?"

"Fight no stalk actually I think he's stalking us right now."

"Yeah speaking of I think i definitely smell him and i can hear his walking."

"Ok so lets do this." They then turned around and both used their breath attacks on him and he was knocked back about 20 feet.

Rowen and Amanda were interrupted when they heard one point Igneel one point Emma."

"Rowen i think we might need to just about use our magic and hit each other just so we don't have to lose so you hit first or me."

"Ladies first." She then requiped into some sort of baseball armour and hit him with a bat. "Well i guess its my turn Sky dragon Roar." He just did that to move her back

"One point Rowen One point to Amanda."

"Good now we won't lose just one question how much time is left."

"30 minutes left."

"Wow that wass very random."

"But it was pretty convenient we still have to stay hidden for the next half hour."

"Yeah but where?

"I mean here was fine."

Emma and Igneel were startled by the fact that Rowe n and Amanda both earned points.

"Maybe they were points so that they both didn't lose."

"Makes sense."

"30 minutes left."

"Wow we still have that much time to secure our lead."

"Or we could just wait half a hour."

"Nah it's fun to win as much as we can and any ways im in first with 5 points you're in second with 2 and Rowen and Amanda are tied with 1 and stripping ice stalker is dead last with none.

"Although he always seems to have it rough he stalks me everywhere and he is the weakest person in our group of five."

"Yeah i feel sorry for him,"

"Anyways where do you think he went. Nevermind i smell him,"

Igneel almost burst with laughter "Well another free point fire dragon roar." She didnt attack but after he did the rock Storm was hiding behind didn't protect him and he was still hit by the flame and was knocked back. He then turned towards Emma saying "Hey its just a game all for fun stop giving me that look."

"It's fine you just don't need to secure your lead."

"Ok fine I guess we'll just hide out."

"Ok this'll just get boring so we're calling it off now otherwise this will just be about 27 minutes of nothing."

 **Later back at the guild hall.**

Natsu had liked all the fire and explosions they had all been able to see what had happened they had had screens showing all of the childrens and what they were doing most of it was boring except Igneel and everything he destroyed and how far ahead he was throughout ths entire game because of his brilliant start, most eyes were just focused on him, but of course Mirajane just focused on Rowen and Amanda. Makorov had when watching all of them and anounced when a point was gained.

Storm was scared because he knew what the punishment game was and he had just hoped that the winner only got a prize because he was scared of what Makorov could think up of.

"I was told that I shouldn't reward the winner or punish the loser because it was just a test of what you can do and to see what the kids can do, but i think this is deserving of a party. The five kids knew that basically any event probably called for a party.

"So what were you up two during the competition?"

"Oh yeah me and Amanda were relaxing and talking."

"Ok so you call kissing talking now?"

Igneel had caused the couple to blush, "Igneel shut up."

"So now I can't make fun of my best friend and his girlfriend?"

"No its fine Igneel you're just so weird i can't tell when you're joking and when you're serious Igneel, and also I thought Emma was your best friend."

He lifter his finger up "Correction my second best friend and his girlfriend."

"Igneel sometimes you're hilarious, but some times you're just stupid."

Igneel went and asked Mira "Can we get some food?"

Mira had been watching the children and she said "Of course what do you want Igneel wasn't it?"

"Yeah and I just want food anything would be fine."

"Do any of you guys want food?"

"No I haven't quite been that hungry Mira."

"Ok well here's some food for you Igneel." He greedily just slapped down an amount of jewel to pay for it then he stuffed his face. He then burped which sent out a small puff of flame which didn't invite anything.

"That was a small burp."

"Igneel yeah it was."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note my grammer will improve as time goes on and sometimes there are accidentle typos i try to fix as many as I can.**

"Yeah remember that one time I destroyed something when I had burped right Em?"

"Wich one?"

"The first one i mean it had started out well until we had dinner in the middle of the mission, and i burped, and the place we were eating was blown up."

"Not even taking into the times we've gone on missions when you were sick and sneezed it was in the middle of a battle though and the entire forest we were in was flattened."

 _ **Flashback! All of this is in Igneel point of veiw of when he was sick one time on a mission not the same time as when he had snsezed.**_

 _I was not feeling amazing, but yesterday i promised the others i would go on a mission with them and I was the strongest member of our team. So as i was walking to the guild hall to see my freinds i went towards an alleyway and threw up losing my breakfast that my mom and dad had cooked in the form of liquid fire, not lava, melting through the floor of it I continued walking pretending that that hadn't happened and so once I arrived at my friends and the stripping stalker who stood back about 10 feet but I didn't care I barely even listened too focused on not puking but then once they got up I started following them and then we got onto the train and I decided to fall asleep and wait for the train ride to end i barely heard it when Emma said "You're really hot right now Iggy." Before i could Come up with a clever retort I fell asleep and when i woke up. Emma said "I'm not sure if you heard me but you feel really hot right now Iggy."_

 _"I'm always hot Em I'm a fire dragon slayer and why'd you call me Iggy?"_

 _"I did that to see if you were paying attention and come on lets go Igneel.".I had followed her off the train,_

 _"Em why are you worried I'm always like that on trains I take after my dad trains make me sick." I then ran over and threw up another bit of liquid fire._

 _"I'm worried because even before we got on the train in the guild hall you seemed pretty out of it and you smell terrible."_

 _"I forgot that you could probably smell me buy I'm fine so don't worry i said I'd go on this mission and i will go on this mission!" I almost sneezed but then Em shoved he had, she covered it in iron, and bocked my sneeze a bit except for the fact that the fire pushed her hands back and quickly dissipated._

 _She pulled her hand back and said "Wow even though your snot is made of fire it feels very liquid and disgusting maybe you should just sit this out I'm not sure a sick person would be good in a stealth mission."_

 _"No I'm fine i can do this." Emma than sat me down and sat right next to me saying "You aren't going and just to make sure I'm going to stay right here with you."_

 _"Are they going to have to fight."_

 _"No Iggy it's just a recon mission."_

 _"Ok its fine and stop calling me Iggy thats not my name."_

 _"Em isn't mine."_

 _"So how long will it take this mission." I then sneezed and Emma wasn't fast enough to stop it and the sneeze was sent out in a force and it hit the ground setting fire to the concrete in the train station Emma quickly replying put some water on the fire putting it out._

 **End of flashback I found that form of writing this flashback was weird and I probably won't write a flashback in the first person again, but i was determined to write it this way so i did.**

"Wow that was adorable Emma was being so nice to you one question are you dating?"

"No I've told our modern you/20 years in the future you a million times no."

"What do you mean you always seem to call her Em and she seems to have called you Iggy.

"I've told her to never call me Iggy again and she has mostly not done that and I've called her Em for a while now and she doesn't mind do you Em?"

"Know what Igneel how about I call you Iggy it's not insulting it would only be like you calling me Em it's in a friendly manner."

"It's fine Em you can call me Iggy, but no one else then it would be weird."

Mira cut in, "And it wouldn't be weird for her to call you Iggy?"

"It's beacuse its fair but lets get back to something other than this."

"What do you mean you and Emma would make an adorable couple."

"Mira i know you're maker but still i don't know how many times you've tried to get us to go on a date." He seemed tired of Mira talking about him and Emma having a possibility of dating.

"What about Rowen and Amanda?"

"Oh me and Amanda we've been dating for a couple months you set us up and now you are bothering Emma and Igneel well 20 years older you is."

"Ok Igneel do you have any siblings?

"Yes."

"How many?"

"2 older 2 younger and please stop asking questions." He then continued to the others, and pulled out , "Emma and I found something out last night this book seens to be a written account of my moms life before she was born so we guessed that the author must've been transported back in time a lot longer than us so we should find out where he lives, but actually the author might be a girl but we don't know so if we find the author they might know a way to get back to our own time! Well unless they're dead or they don't know how to get back but we might be able to get home."

"Do you guys know who the author is?" Rowen added to the conversation.

"No but I'm sure we can find out, but anyways." He turned towards where Levy was and shouted, "Where did you get this boo. Levy?"

She looked up from her conversation with Jet and Dory and said, "I don't quiet remember Igneelr"

Igneel turned back to the others and sarcastically said "Well this will be a piece of cake all we have to do is go to every single library in all of Fiore should only take us about 20 years."

"I'm sure that there's a better way to figure out how to get back."Emma said supportively.

Igneels eyes lit up as he came up with an idea "We can look throughcthe guilds library for any mention of magic which can send living creatures back in time not like the arc of time which can't Em you should probably use your special reading glasses, we all might need to use them as well got any extra pairs?"

"My mom probably does and we could just buy some if she doesn't." She then turned around to Levy, and said "Mom do you have any Gale force reading glasses we can all use?"

"I have 2, but i still find it weird that I'm your mom, and also that Gajeel is your dad, anyways they're at my house i can go get them it should only take a couple minutes."

Jet and Dory in unison say "We can get it for you instead miss Levy."

"No It's fine i can go grab them you don't even know where they are I'll be back soon with them." She left.

While the 5 kids were talking Natsu and Lucy were as well, "Natsu I don't know why we would get married I mean you know just as much about dating and love as a rock."

"Well Luce you haven't even gone on a date ever i think, and have you even had your first kiss?"

"No."

"See so you can't say i have no knowledge of dating." Natsu sounded triumphant proving her wrong. Then he heard something wich made him look a bit shocked, "Lucy apparently he has 2 older siblings. Lets go ask him how old they are?"

"No lets let him continue talking to his friends."

"Ok." He waited not thinking of anything to talk to her about then Levy went to her own home to look for something.

"Hey mom dad what were you talking about?"

"One question how old are your older siblings?"

"Oh your oldest is 17 second oldest is 15 my younger sister is the same age as stalking ice stripper, and the youngest is 3."

Lucy seemed shocked, "Seventeen?"

Igneel smirked at his mothers remark but kept his composure "Yeah, and do you want to know when your first date was?"

"When is it i want to know y might not but if its soon it could break Lucy even more." Natsu smirked at his own imagination., then he thought of what his and Lucys first date would be like.

"I can't tell you." Then he burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Levys home.**

"Ok one two three four five ok this should be enough for those rive kids still shocked one of them is mine, and Gajeels but now i have to get these to the guild to help my future kid and her friends to get back home to their time 20 years in the future." She started walking back to the guild hall.

 **Meanwhile at the guild hall**

After Igneel had recovered from his weird laughing fit he asked his father "Dad do you want to have a friendly fight?" His eyes were gleaming he seemed very excited. He then turned towards Mira and weirdly asked "Mira can you give me some pepper?"

"That's a weird request but Igneel a fight is definitely gonna be fun I'm all fired up just thinking about it." Natsu definitely was excited about fighting although he always likes to fight

Mira let Natsu finish what he said than said "I agree with Natsu why do you want pepper."

"Because I want a chance to beat my dad."

"And pepper helps you how?"

"Sneezing is equivilant to a powerful attack like if i attacked with fire dragon roar multiple times combined into one attack and then some and also i like the taste."

Natsu even though he always ate any food he came across said "Pepper is susposed to go one things you don't just eat it alone. "

"Igneel now is not the time to have a battle with your dad we need to wait for my mom then after we scan every single book in the library you can."

"Ok that sounds reasonable. When do you think she'll get back here?" As if on cue Levy entered the guild hall. Igneel turned to face her and said "Hi Levy."

"Mom how many did you have?"

Levy had walked over to her daughter and the other 3, "Enough."

"Igneel you can stop talking to your parents we need to do research." He had gone over by the end of her sentence.

 **After a solid three hours of looking.**

 **"** Well i haven't found anything, but some of these books are interesting Em how about you what have you found?"

"Nothing yet Iggy, what about you Storm." She glanced at the ice/water make wizard

Storm seemed excited that Emma had actually said his name "I haven't found anything yet Emma," he then turned towards where Rowen was and asked "Have you found anything yet Rowen?"

"No not yet." He then looked down his ladder and said "I think we need to clean this place up also i think we've read them all but anyways," He turned towards Amanda "Find anything?"

"No seems like this trip was a waste lets head back to the guild hall after we clean this mess up." She then slowly climbed down the ladder.

Igneel launched himself down from his ladder then went back up with books in hand then he looked as though he found the row it should be on and started organising them then he continued and in about 15 minutes he got it all reorganized "Ok I'm done lets get back to the guild hall." He then leaped down from the ladder again. And stood waiting for the others to normally climb down the ladder.

 **Meanwhile at the guild hall**

"Lucy when do you think that the kids will get back because Igneel aaid he'd give me a battle."

"Yeah but you've been complaining for the last three hours Natsu you can wait a little longer Natsu."

"Ok." He made a little pouty face

Happy came over to Natsu and Lucy after pestering Carla for a couple of minutes, "Lucy stop being so mean to your future husband. And since he's your future husband you liiiiiiikee each other."

"Shut up cat." Then she punched Happy in the face sending him across the room.

Igneel arrived and went to his parents and said "I couldn't find anything but I'm sure that a fight would be fun."

"Ok lets go." Natsu was clearly pumped up to fight someone who uses the exact same magic as him.

But then interupting them before they could leave was a knock at the door and their were muffled voices heard behind it, and once it was opened and happy saw he said "Hi scary Lucy!"

A small girl who had pink hair firey red shirt peeked out from behind Edolas Lucy, and Natsu and said "Who are these people Mama?" She looked up with wide eyes.

For the first time that Lucy Natsu Erza Gray Wendy Carla Gajeel and Happy had ever seen she affectionately said "They're just old freinds." Needless to say everyone who had been to Edolas were shocked by one that Edolas Lucy was being affectionate and not as much by two that she and Edolas Natsu had a kid in the seven years since they last saw each other.

"Ok mama why do they look like people we know?" She thsn turned towards Natsu and Lucy saying "They look like you and papa," She turned to Levy and said "She looks like Levy." Then she moved her finger to poi.t at Handel and said "He looks like that reporter that always seems to come to the guild." She continued to point out other members of the guild

"You do remember when we told you stories about when the earth land versions of us and when they helped us to beat Faust and eliminate him from the throne except they don't seem to have aged at all."

"Yeah like the awesome me, who got car sick." Then edolas Natsu looked off into the distance and said "I still miss my car after 7 years you know that but i guess you get to meet the earth land us." Then realization dawned o n his face and he smiled "I want to drive a car there are cars in earth land i can drive a car for the first time in seven years."

"Don't get too excited we need to figure out how we got here and we need to keep our daughter company."

"Of course Lucy watever you say." He whimpered.

Earth land Natsu pointed out "There is Asuka who can keep her company, and how have you been for the last seven years?"

"Fine, and as you can see we're mareied, and i have one question why do you look the same age as the last time we saw you?"

"We were stuck in time for seven years we missed a lot."

"Ok, so that's why there isn't an Earth land counterpart to our daughter, but also I'd like to ask who are those kids?"

"Oh those five kids are from 20 years in the future, anyways how did you get here?" Natsu questioned his Edolas self and Edolas Lucy.

"The three of us were going on a family outing then all of the sudden we appeared in front of your guild hall."

"Ok," Natsu looked down at Edolas Natsu and Lucys kids "Whats your name?"

"I'm Nae." She was smiling

"That's an interesting name?" Natsu felt that the name was slightly odd.

She was still smiling "I agree! Earth land daddy."

"Lets sit down and continue talking." All 5 of them, Nae being carried by her dad, sat down at the table where the five kids were sitting, being led by Lucy.

"Oh hey dad, mom, Edolas mom, Edolas dad why'd you decide to sit next to us?"

"So the earthland versions of us are your parents from 20 years in the past?" Edolas Lucy said ignoring the question.

"Yeah but anyways let us introduce ourselves to you I'm Igneel Dragneel." Igneel said to the Edolas versions of his parents.

"One thing i want to know but now my name is Emma Redfox, and if you're wondering my parents are the Earth land versions of Gajeel that reporter you know, and Levy." Emma said after Iggy.

Storm wanting to go after Emma said "My name is Storm Fullbuster My parents are Gray and Juvia" his clothes were off halfway through the sentence

"He takes after his mom and dad almost always naked and he always stalks Emma which i always find so annoying but anyways." Igneel interrupted the flow of events.

"Iggy you don't have to be so rude I mean it is slightly weird and rude, but you don't have to point it out." Emma scolded him.

"Anyways my names Rowen Conbolt my mom is Earth land wendy and my dad is someone i don't think exists in edolas his name is Romeo Conbolt, and," he put his at, around Amanda and said "The Edolas verson of her parents are pretty crazy compared to everyone else's."

"Anyways as Rowen was saying my parents are the Earth land versions of Erza Nightwalker and your king Jellal my name is Amanda Fernandez"

"Ok nice to meet all of you future children of earthland counterparts of people we know."


	5. Chapter 5

**How did the Edolas Natsu, Lucy, and their children get to earthland when all magic in edolas is gone, also why did Igneel have to act so rude to Storm?"**

"So are you a pwincess?" The little girl Nae asked.

Her father then reminded her "No remember the Earth land versions of them are different Jellal isn't their king and Ezra isn't their queen."

Ezra walked in to the guild hall and then over to the children and Natsu lucy and Nae Dragion. "How did you get here from Edolas?"

"I don't know Earth land Erza." Natsu Dragion said informatively.

"So you were saying that my Edolas counterpart was the queen of you send her a message once you get back there?"

"Why and how do you think i could send her a message?" Lucy Dragion was trying to intimidate Ezra.

"Oh easy I'll give you a letter and you can somehow get it to her."

"Ok"

 **An uneventful week happened, and meanwhile in Edolas one week later.**

Mirajane was talking with her brother "Elfman the Natsu Lucy and Nae have been gone for a week don't you think thats odd I mean, and so is Levy, but i don't think we've seen that reporter Gajeel mostly every day he tries to interview the guild even after being here for 7 years"

"They're probably fine Lucy can protect her family, and Levy is also pretty tough and I'm pretty sure they're fine I'm just glad that Jet and Dory aren't being as rude to me currently.

 **Back in Earth land.**

There was a knock at the door of hall and when it was opened Edolas Gajeel and Levy were there and Gajeel "We've been wandering around for about a week and just one question is this Earth lands fairy tail also can me and Levy stay here for a couple of days just until." Then he saw Lucy Natsu and Nae Dragion "Oh hi Lucy."

Igneel answered "Yes, and I don't know."

"Ok what are you two doing here Levy?" Edolas Lucy directed to Edolas Levy.

Gajeel butting into the conversation said walking up to his Edolas counterpart "How have you been these past 7 years?"

"I've been pretty good, and I've been doing frequent interveiws with my Fairy tail other me." Levy had moved to argue with Lucy Dragion causing Natsu to be scared slightly. Then Edolas Gajeel started to drag the other him out to the back of the guild hall and asked "I'm not sure if you noticed but Levy would be glad if you didn't me and my worlds Levy have been dating for almost 7 years and i was planning on proposing to her after our date a week ago, but you know we were transported here to Earth land so now that we're here and it's peaceful I was thinking about asking her now, how should I, should I even ask her now?"

"I don't know why are you asking me of all people?"

"I'm asking you because you're me and i trust myself the most with this informqtion so can you help me."

"Of course." He told him an idea.

He then said "Ok that's a good idea but she might decide to punch me."

"Eh just man up and do it." Gajeel demanded him.

"Ok." After that he walked into the building, and towards Edolas Lucy and Levy, and grabbed her turned her around, and started pulling her outside saying "Levy i need to ask you a very important question we need to go outside."

"What are you going to ask me."

He seemed to be mentally preparing himself and then knelt down pullijg out a box opening the box and asking "Levy will you marry me?"

He had somehow gotten her to blush and take the ring and say "Yes, but it took you long enough i would've just forced you if it took you to much longer, also I've been meaning to tell you I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else would think it's weird that i have a kid even though as far as they're concerned i don't even have a boyfriend."

"So its a yes, do you want to tell Lucy and Natsu and Nae or are we going to wait until we get back to Edolas?" He interogated her.

"We tell them now, and Lucy is moderately perceptive so sbe might notice the sudden ring on my finger, also i think that you pulling me out of the guild hall might've been a little bit suspicious."

"Ok levy so do you want to get married as soon as we get back?"

"Yeah."

 **During Edolas Gajeel and Levy's conversation edolas Natsu and Lucy were talking about why Gajeel pulled Levy outside.**

Nae asked "Momma why did the weird reporter pull Levy outside?"

"I don't know, but it must've been important."

"Maybe he's just investigating her, and what she thinks about being sent into Earth land."

"I thought they were dating dadda?"

"What do mean Nae why do you think they're dating." Natsu questioned his young daughter.

"One time i saw them mash their faces together outside the guild hall like I had seen you do before."

"What?!" Both Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

At that moment Gajeel, and Levy had walked back in then they walked over to the Dragions and immediately said with determination "I'm joining fairy tail once we get back to Edolas, and you three are invited to our wedding."

"You're getting married?" Lucy seemed in disbelief of them getting married.

"Yeah we've been dating for the past 7ish years and i just proposed so you're invited."

Nae popped into the conversation and said "Yay!"

Igneel and Emma walked over to the Edolas versions of their parents, igneel immediately said "Congrats on getting married and on the baby too Edolas Gajeel and Levy.

All of them turned towards the two young dragon slayers mainly Igneel and all said "What do you mean congrats on the baby?"

"I could smell the baby, did you not know you were pregnant?"

"I did but how could you?"

"I could smell the baby didn't you here the first part of my sentence?"

Natsu asked Igneel "I've been meaning to ask you this since last week, why were you being so rude to your freind storm, Earth land Grays kid?"

"Oh its because i know that Emma doesn't like him, and i know that my sister has a slight crush on him and personally i think that he should wait because personaly i just think he tried to copy his mom." Igneel explained.

"Ok makes sense thanks for explaining."

"Ok Iggy we're done lets just go back."

"Why?"

"We need to continue talking to the others about our plans to get our parents together lets go." She dragged him back over to the group then said "I just realized something Igneel we haven't seen your parents all day where do you think that they are?"

"Em i have no idea." They were taking a long time to get to the table with their friends.

"So what were you guys doing over there?" Storm questioned halfway through his sentence he was in nothing but his underwear.

"We were talking to the edolas versions of our parents, and also Storm you have to stop your stripping habit its pretty weird."

"Huh." He then realized that he was almost completely naked, and said "i don't see a problem."

"Lets just talk about getting our parents together, or getting back to our present right now."

"Yeah Iggy's right, any clue?"

"No you're the smart ones we were just waiting for you to get back." Rowen stated.

"Yeah i guess." Igneel said. "Anyways lets focus on having some fun lets go on a mission we haven't been on one since we were sent back in time 20 years."

"Yeah i think Iggy's right we need a break." Emma said agreeing with him,

Amanda said "Ok seems like everyone wants to lets go grab a quest do you guys thinl we can convince my mom to go on an S-class quest?"

"What do you mean technicaly I am an S-class wizard, so maybe just maybe they can let us go on one, but probably not."

"We can try to ask him, but if not Iggy we can ask Erza lets just ask Gramps."

They walked over to Makarov then asked "Gramps since technically 20 years later I'm an S-class wizard can we go on a S-class quest?"

Makorov then answered with, "Take Erza with you to make sure that you don't get yourself killed children."

"That's what we though you'd say." Then Igneel looked to find Erza and then walked over to her.

Amanda then asked her mother "Mom we asked Makorov if we could do an S-class trial and he told us to ask you so can you come with us and make sure we don't die?"

"Yes but i get to chose and i get 50 percent of the reward."

"Yes ma'am." Igneel said slightly respectfully

She went to grab an s-class job and came back down about a minute later, and gave them a mission with a reward of 10,000,,000 jewel reward for eliminating a dark guild. Igneel of course said "Nice this seems like it'll be fun!"

"It's a bit far away so we'll need to ride the train." Erza explained

Igneel and Emma said almost in unison in a very fearful tone "The train?!"

"Yes do you have a problem?"

"Of course we do the train is like a death box it's the worst enemy I've ever faced!" Igneel stated.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic Ezra trust me just ask them." He pointed to tbe others.

"Yeah he isn't wrong he always acts like death when he's on a train."

"Lets get going."

As they were leaving the guild hall they literally ran into a vry sleepy looking Natsu Dragneel "Have you seen Lucy she wasn't at her house?"

"No i haven't dad why don't you just go home and slesp."

"Ok i guess." He collapsed asleep on the floor immediately.

 **Next chapter will have a battle with a dark guild.**


	6. Chapter 6

I **hope this will be interesting**

The six of them got off the plane and Igneel and Emma went over to the side of the road in front of the train station and threw up Igneel causing a hole about the width of a single leg, Igneel then asked "Why couldn't we have walked instead of riding on that death trap."

"Igneel the train is the fastest way to get here, it would've taken a few months to get here if we hadn't."

"I know I still complain i always feel like death on trains Erza same with Em, anyways it's getting dark so we should find a good hotel to stay in and rest up before we go and continue on this quest."

"Ok, lets get two rooms one for you, Storm, and Rowen the other for me my daughter, and Emma."

It started to snow. "I guess it is starting to get cold out lets stay out here for a bit to just enjoy ourselves after being in that death box I think Igneel might need the relaxation in the snow like me." Igneel had thrown up again around the same place making another leg sized hole right next to the other one. "Iggy stop throwing up and enjoy yourself."

"Ok" he started smilimg as though he had an idea. He made his hands glow Nd then he started grabbing to snow making it into clear ice then he continued to mame more incrediy clear ice then combining the ice into a slightly birdlike shape slowly adding details until he finished and said trying not to laugh "Ice make swa." then he burst into laughter at his own joke, though the swan was very lifelike.

Emma couldn't help but giggle at him, "Igneel that is probably the most lifelike swan sculpture that I've ever seen."

Then Storm seeing that as a challenge shouted, "Ice make Swan." The swan made by storm looked simular to Lyons ice make animals, but smoother. "Emma this is better than Igneels right?"

Emma unsure of how to answer this said instead "Ezra can you help us decide which swan is better?" She had interupted Erzas burrying her daughter in snow with the help of Rowen

She looked over her soulder and quickly decided "Igneels definitely no offense Storm."

The snow started to swirl around one spot and then a voice was heard from the snow "I am the snow king Ragathor prepare to be destroyed."

"Nooooo don't touch my swan."

Ragathor walked over to Igneel and his swan and said "This is rather intricate design I take it you are an ice make wizard?"

"No." Igneel bluntly answered.

"Oh. Ok. I still sense an immense amount of magical power coming from you what sort of magic do you practice then peasant."

"Hey don't call me a peasant i bet you're just all bark and no bite!" Igneel smirked as he jumped quickly away from Ragathor kicking him in the chin kncking him slightly backwards.

"How dare you peasant do you have a death wish?!" Igneel had made Ragathor angry , which turned his smirk into a grin

"Ragathor do you realy think that a weak little ice wizard like you could land a hit on me?" He insulted Ragathor making him even angrier while Igneels grin increased even more.

Ragathor broke the swans head "Whoops." He sarcasticaly said.

"Wow no one I've ever fought before has been that stupid Ragathor i guess its time to fight give me your best shot."

Ragathor said "Summon the freezing cold of the abyss ABSOLUTE ZERO!" A beam of cold burst forth from his hands and once it got a foot away from Igneel it vaporized.

"You can do better than that right didn't even hit me?"

Ragathors face suddenly turned as white as snow "How how did that not hit you that attack it was...was." He suddenly completely changed he turned to being a demonic blue icy creature. "Not even a fraction of my full power i guess you're going to be a minor challenge."

"Ok good you look slightly intimidating still this battle will be over pretty quickly sorry. Give me your best shot."

"Really you think you can defeat me the demon king of ice pedant. SCHORCHING COLD SUBZERO FLAME!" A burst of incredibly cold blue flame came bursting from his hands.

Igneel just stood there and sniffed the air and ate the Subzero flame "Eh good enough now I've got a fire in my belly."

Ragathor was stunned by Igneels eating of the subzero fire "How did you do that. That flame freezes everything that it comes in contact with."

"Are You a member of that dark guild we came here to eliminate Dark ribbon or something like that?"

"It is not Dark ribbon it's Darvon Ris."

"Eh close enough."

"I won't allow myself to be humiliated by a child i am Ragathor i am one of Darvon Rises elite 5 members i will destroy you insolent child. INFINITE COLD SWORD OF OBLIVION!" In his hands a sword materialised, and he swung it towards Igneel.

"Ok guess it's time for me to fight you properly. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST." The entire sword started quickly sublimating from the tip of the sword to the handle.

Ragathor was shocked."How are you not frozen solid how. How did you melt my sword of infinite cold?!"

"Ragathor i didn't melt it i made it instantly evaporate. FIRE DRAGON ROAR."

Ragathor fell to the ground back in his normal state "How could I lose how." He then vanished into the snow.

"Well if the rest of the guild is as big of a pushover as him this 10,000,000 jewel is as good as ours."

"He was lying he isn't in their top ranks, i believe he may be calling for reinforcements." Erza stated calmly.

 **Later that night at Riverthorn Inn,** **In the boys room.**

"That fight was boring don't you agree?" Igneel sighed flopping down on the bed.

"I think that the attacks done by Ragathor were pretty cool."

"No Storm he was just all bark and no bite you're more of a challenge than him i didn't even feel a breeze from his attacks. Lets stop talking Storm Rowen is trying to slesp good night." Igneel imediately fell asleep.

Storm stayed up thinking back to Igneels battle with Ragathor and was thinking about what sort of magic he used first of all the cold fire he just wanted to know how Ragathor had learnt how to do that maybe it was ice make or maybe it wasn't he was confused when he went to sleep, and he was confused when he went to sleep.

 **In the girls room.**

"Amanda when do me and Jellal get married?" Ezra.

"Oh just about 2 years from now i think."

Erza then turned towards Emma who was looking out of the window with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What are you thinking about Emma?"

"Oh Erza its just I wonder how they figured out about where we were and that we would get here it's just confusing there was no way they should've known that what do you think? I mean Iggy was awesome as he always is although those attacks just seemed flashy I knew from the start that he would win because he was an ice wizard, and I don't think I've seen someone besides his dad ,because well his dad is Natsu, has been able to defeat him he just isn't ever easily defeated mainly because he doesn't give up, and his power is really uncontrollable sometimes, but he can..." She continued to talk on about Igneel for about .

"Emma stop you always seem to just talk about Igneel forever."

"Oh sorry i always do seem to drone on about Iggy good night." She fell asleep followed shortly after by Erza and Amanda.

 **That morning.**

"Emma Amanda it is time to wake up the boys so wake up."

"Why'd you wake me up I was having an awesome dream.." Emma said very sleepy

"Good morning mom." Amanda yawned.

"Ok lets wake up the boys now."

"Ok Erza I had liked my dream, but now i guess I'll get them." She got up and got dressed, and went to the other room and grabbed Igneel and said "Iggy time to go and hunt Darvon Ris wake up Iggy come on."

"Good morning Em I was having an interesting dream you were in it." He smirked "It was weird but i definately liked it even thought it was weird and unrealistic."

"You're acting very weird Iggy."

Sounded as if he just woke up instead of him having been up for almost a minute "Huh what do you mean by that Em?"

"Nothing." She then turned towards everyone else and said "Everybody time to wake up."

Storm woke up but not Rowen. So Emma move to the other room to grab Amanda and told her "Amanda your boyfriends not waking up."

She turned away from her conversation with her mom and said "Ok it should be pretty easy to wake him up."

Once Amanda got to the guys room Igneel said "Oh hey Amanda im guessing you're going to get Rowen up."

"Yeah." She got over to Rowen and said "Rowen wake up get up get up. Ok." She then grabbed his face and said "Rowen wake up." She thsn kissed her boyfriend to wake him up and Rowen smirked. "Yeah I knew you were awake Rowen."

Innocently he said "Whatever do you say Amanda?"

"Guys you go through this routine every day you can just stop doing this routine you know." Igneel stated.

"Hey we do this because it's fun Igneel." Rowen said in response.

"Yeah i still find you two weird don't get why you always g through. This morning routine."

"Let us continue." Amanda said

."Sorry I'm just going to go with Erza, and Em now and hunt for those Darvon Ris people."

"I'm going with Igneel."

Everyone except for Rowen and Amanda went to the girls room. "We could just stay here away from them, and be alone for a bit Amanda?" Rowen suggested.

"No Rowen we need to help them even if Igneel is stronger than the both of us we still need to help them."

"Ok lets go." Rowen rolled his eyes

"Good."

Once they had gotten to where the others were Igneel said "Took you long enough. Anyways we know where the guild hall is, but we don't know much about their most powerful members and i believe that Ragathor was trained by one of them so I assume that on of their most powerful is an ice wizard, so lets go." He then started charging towards the guild hall of Darvon Ris.

"Iggy wait up don't just charge into the guild hall."

 **A couple of minutes later at the Dark guild Darvon Rises guild hall.**

They were standing in front of a building beyond the edge of town which was a very dark black and a 3d skull emblazoned on the front of the guild hall. "Wow this place looks so creepy lets see what enemies are in store." Igneel said excitedly.

"Yeah Iggy lets go."

At the door greeting them there was a creepy looking blck haired woman with a creepy looking grin, "We've been expecting you since you beat up Ragathor, but he is weak, if you want to know my name it is Luscanapa i am one of the five executioners of Darvon Ris prepare to die. SPIRITS OF THE ETERNAL ABYSS COME FORTH AND SERVE YOUR MASTER!" Out of the shadows two shadowy creatures who looked like guards with giant black swords,

"Ok ok this seems lime it'll be a bit of a challenge lets go. FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART ETHERIAL ARMOUR OF FIRE!" Suddenly after he said the sentence he had fire swirling around his body and a sword of fire in both of his hands, "I hope you enjoy losing Luscanapa." He then startex to swing his sword expertly slicing the creatures into nothing. "Nevermind you're not strong enough to be a challenge, but still I'm going to beat you unless you want to fight someone else and admit that you are weak." He smirked

Luscanapa was getting annoyed by Igneel.

Emma wispered to the other 3 kids "I forgot that Igneel could do that ."

"You insolent child i will destroy you you aren't even worthy of my presence!"

"Eh i think i am after all I am the child of someone who twenty years in the future is one of the ten wizard saints so I'm sure i can beat you afterall you are just some member of a dark guild you don't deserve to be in my presence." Igneel smirked.

"How can i be sure you aren't lying."

"Easy when I beat you you'll know that I'm not lying." He then continued to fight by slicing the fire sword right next to her head "But i don't kill people so I'll let you live." Then he jumped back.

Luscanapa started to look slightly scared. "Well then i guess it's time to get serious. DARKNESS OF THE ABYSS GIVE ME THE POWER TO DESTROY MY FOES!." She then got equipped with armor which seemed to be made of division.

Igneel couldn't help but laugh he then said "Well time to pull out my secret weapon." He ran over to her and before she could react he yealled "JUST A NORMAL KICK AS DONE BY IGNEEL DRAGNEEL SON OF LUCY AND NATSU DAGNEEL." And a nonmagical. Kick sent her flying across the guild hall smashing her armor where he kicked her and where she hit the wall shatering the armor.

"Wow how did you shatter my dark soul armour without using magic?"

"Oh easy my mom is Lucy Dragneel. Also one question I'm sure that you aren't really one of the five strongest members of you guild so i will kick you again unless you tell me the truth."

"Ok we five executioners are one step below the five assasins, Ragathor is also a member of the executioners, who are in turn one step below our guild master is that good eough for you?"

"Yup." He then quickly grabbed her and put handcuffs on her. "Sorry you aren't allowed to leave even though you gave us information except i need one more question where are the other executioners?"

"Why should i tell you?"

"If you don't I'll kick you."

"It doesn't matter i will not tell you ."

Someone suddenly walked in appearing to be another member of Darvon Ris. "Hey Luscanapa how are you doing against the intruders who were sent here to eradicate us even though no one even could com." He then saw that he was in handcuffs "How could they beat you? It doesn't matter I can beat them for you ." He wore a bright red shirt and baggy red pants he also had a huge skull emblem on his shirt in a very dark red color.

"Ok I'm guessing you're another executioner?"

"Yes i am Bartoka the executioner lord of flames."

Igneel burst into laughter "Let's see how much of a lord of flames you fight me. Hit me with your best shot." Igneel then jumped to the others with Luscanapa and set her down. Then he jumped away.

"Come on do you think you can beat me?"

"I've already beaten two of you executioners now hit me with your best shot."

He took this as an invitation. "INFINITE HEAT FLAMING BURST OF CHAOS." He then let off a flaming ball straight at Igneep, and he ate it.

"Much better than you friend Ragathors cold flame quite good thanks. FIRE DRAGON LORD OF FLAME INFINITE HEAT." And then fire started swirling around his body started lifting hkm up and forming into a sort of giant body armor. Than he punched Bartoka who instantly just gave up.

"Ok I lose." He then turned towards Luscanapa, "Sorry this guy is just too powerful i never stood a chance against flames sorry."

"Weak were all weak maybe if we all fought him Bartoka get the others go run as fast as you can.

 **Wow this was a longer than usual chapter wasn't it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for some fights.**

Igneel didn't try to stop Bartoka and instead waited for him and his allies to get there so that he might be challenged.

Bartoka arrived back with three others including Ragathor, one of the other two was a lady in a bright colorful suit, the other was almost her polar opposite a pitch black suit with jagged spikes om it. "So you're my opponents? You don't look like much."

"What did you say." The black suited wizard said quietly.

"You. Don't. Look. Like. Much. So if you're angry than hit me with your best shot all of you at once."

"Ok." They all said than all of them said slightly diffents sentences causing a flaming spear an ice javelin a pink arrow, and the Black suited guy basicaly dissapeared in a blur.

Igneel somehow paying attention to everyting that was happening ducked down did a sweeping kick, of that the attacks hit the wall. The sweeping kick knocmed down the black suited wizard as he was trying to dash pas him. "Was that the best you could do? Anyways time for my turn." He dashed towards them and swept their legs from underneath them. Causing them to fall to the floor. "Wow I didn't think you'd be this weak i didn't even have to use magic to knok you down, but I assume you aren't out I can still probably beat you without magic." He said intentionally turning his back on them.

The colorful suited lady then said "I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF LOVE AND WAR TO SUMMON MY ARROW OF CHAOS,." And out of her hand came a pink arrow and it struck the back of his leg leaving no mark and disappearing "Not so funny now that I hit you huh." She was excited that she hit him with her attack.

"What do you mean?" He said seemingly unfased by her attack.

"Well it hasn't taken effect yet, but once it will ."

Igneel still unfased said "What is it suspoesed to do?"

"It has a slightly different effect on everyone. Like one time it made someone just daydream another it made him run over to his girlfriend and immediately propose."

"So it's supposed to make me confess my undying love or something?" He chuckled a bit.

"Well it effects each person differently but it does always effect a person with something to do with love."

"So you don't know what it'll do, maybe it could just make me determined to defeat you to protect whoever I love."

She seemed startled, but instead said "I'm sure that won't happen."

Igneels stance changed slightly and he said "If you lay a finger on any of my friends especially Em you will die." Then after seeing the reaction of thwm he laughed "I knew that that would be you reaction."

"We've had enough you will pay." Then all of the sudden all five of them started changing into different elemental looking beings."We are the five demon assasins prepare to die."

Igneel walked over to the others and noticed that Luscanapa wasn't with them bound, and then looked back and saw that the five of them. "Guys we need to test their power before we hit back I sense a lot more magical power coming from these more powerful forms so i believe that they are different entities entirely so lets go." He turned towards the 5 of them saying "You know i don't think you look demonic at all personally on a scale of 1-10 in demonyness it a 1. Anyways hit me with your best shot."

The next version of the colorful clothed lady said, "LIGHT OF LOVE AND LIFE REVEAL MY ENIMIES THOUGHTS." Then a pink ray came out of her outstretched hand and it split into 6 parts hitting everyone.

Suddenly Igneel started saying "Gotta protect Em gotta protect Em gotta protect Em..." He continued to say this until he realizd that he was saying was what he was thinking. He then said "Whoops."

Storm's thoughts as words were just a jumbled mess only bits were things that could be heard.

Rowen was saying and ao thinking about Amanda until he figured out he was saying what he was thinking. "Oh eh ok." He didn't care.

"They don't stand a chance against Iggy he's amazing even if sometimes he acts stupid even though he isn't stupid he's just smart, and cute, and I'm saying what I'm thinking aren't I." She said realizing what she was saying.

"Wow i wonded if I will have to step in to save Igneel from these enemies." Than she realized that she was saying what she was thinking. "Ok interesting magic, not useful in a battle though."

The five assassins saw that everyone was confused and took it as a chance to attack. "Guys lets attack." The assassin form of Ragathor led the others than said "SUPREME ICE COLD FREEZE." Everywhere in the room froze including everyone except for Igneel and the five assasins.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY EM PREPARE TO DIE. FIRE DRAGON INFINITE HEAT." Everywhere in the room suddenly became molten rock except for where the others were and Igneel was literaly on fire and he was breathing hard, and he was covered in red scales from head to toe.

The five assasins looked slightly scared from this and Ragathor was melting slightly. "Oh wow Barakota take care of this fire mage I can't stand this heat i can't even cool this room down, so this is the perfect environment for you to fight in."

"Good no one can stand up to m..." All of the sudden he was puched by a very mad Igneel getting flown backwards about 10 feet. "Wow."

"Well they made Iggy angry i hope they don't have any families Iggy is dangerous when he's mad."

"Is that why the floor is completely made of lava?"

"Yeah Iggy does that when he gets angry and he gets angry when our friends are harmed then they are basically dead."

"Really?"

"Yes I sometimes get scared by him. Even though it's because he doesn't like it when we get harmed."

"Emma stop it before you drone on too long."

"Oh ok Amanda anyways go Iggy!" She had turned towards Igneel

Igneel smiled and said "Ok Em." He turned towards the five assasins and said "I am Igneel Dragneel prepare to die FIRE DRAGON INSANITY BURST!" A beam of fire suddenly came from his hands and split into 5 different beams and they grew exponentially and they all hit the assassins and the assains were completely dipped to shreds and Igneel fell down exasted with the building started looking like a cave as it cooled down. "I'm j ust going to go to sleep now."

"God job Iggy i guess it's time to claim our prize of 10,000,000 jewel."

"Hello I am Darvanari."

"Well Iggy now's not the time to sleep we might just be facing a very powerful enemy which we need you to deal with."

"Em let me sleep." Igneel said ignoring he request.

"We need you to beat this Darvanari person."

He grabbed her face and said "No you hàv Erza, and Erza's strong so just tell her to fight just let me sleep." He fell asleep on top of her. Emma then turned to Erza and said "Can you deal with Darvanari person."

"Nope there seems to be 4 of you who can still fight.."

"I can't i have a sleeping dragonslayer on my lap."

"So what get up and all of you should fight I'm sure that you should be able to beat her."

"Anyone have a plan?" She said as she gently got Igneel off her and set him on the floor gently.

"Em why'd you leave?" He pouted asleep reaching for her leg.

"I need to fight Darvanari so that we can get the 10,000,000 jewel prize money."

He then pulled Emma down and said "No my Em."

"You two are adorable together." Darvanari stated.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You two are adorable together."

"Honestly you're the weirdest enemy we've ever faced Davanari."

"Wait I'm your enemy?"

"Wait what why didn't you think you were our enemy?"

"You all just seemed so nice and friendly and kind."

"But aren't you Darvon Rises leader."

"What's Darvon Ris?"

"How do you not know what Darvon Ris is ."

"I've never heard of it."

"Ok how about you just leave this place or help us destroy this place?"

"Why?'

"Because Darvon Ris is a dark guild, and we came here to destroy it."

Her personality suddenly changed completely. "Prepare to die."

"What do you mean we were just having a normal conversation. A few seconds ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." An was then hit by a sky dragon roar in her back. "Who dares to hit ME!"

"Em." Igneel yawned "Sorry for the nap I was tired what'd i miss?"

"Her we need to beat her got it Iggy?"

"Sure but i mean i really think i went too far so do you know what magic she uses?"

"Who is this." Darvanari said more of a command than as a question.

"Oh easy I'm Igneel I've beaten all of your underlings single handedly."

"How how HOW!"

"Easy they were weak, and one of them had frozen my friends."

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter i will destroy you."

"So ant titles you go by?" Igneel casually stated.

"Why yes I am the Demon Queen Darvanari."

"Eh i guesa you look slightly more demonic than your minions, but you don't really seem like you'd be a demon queen, so hit me with your best shot."

"Is that a challenge you idiotic child?"

"Yes it is weirdo fake demon."

"Ok prepare to die. DEMON QUEEN INFINITE BLAST!" And then a five colores blast of light blue, red, black, pink, and a slightly darker shade of black.

Igneel quickly picked up Emma put her on his shoulders and sidestepped it. "Yawn that was pathetic my turn." He had a devious grin om his face as he said just loud enough for Emma ro hear "We attack together give it your all." Then together with her he said "Fire dragon Roar."

And at thw same time she said "Iron dragon roar." Sending two attacks at her at the same time swirling together forming a powerful blast knocking her back about 10 feet.

"What just happened?"

"We hit you., and you know Rowen Amanda, Storm NOW!" thwn on cue together they attacked Rowen roaring Amanda slicing, and Storm dumping ice water on her head.

"Ok Em i have a plan." He then turned towards Darvanari "Hey FIRE DRAGON ROAR." Confusing her but not really damaging her she then turned towards him.

"Insolent child it is time for you to die!"

Igneel smirked and ran outside with Darvanari following him. As they ran Igneel jumped over the houses and sprinted towards a location until they arrived at the train station? "Wow you're slow!" She then fell in two holes each one the exact size of her leg trapping her, "Yes everything's going exactly as planed Em i neex some iron now."

Emma slighly weirded out by this response said "Ok solid script Iron." A chunk of iron that looked exactly like the one that Levy had given to Gajeel on Tenroe island.

"Ok thanks." He then started ripping it apart and melting it, and covering Darvanari in a coat of iron just slightly disconnected from her body.

"I can't move!" struggling.

"Ok good now in a couple of hours or so they'll get here and arrest you." Igneel smirked.

"Why can't I use my magic?"

"I don't actually know."

"Igneel i have one question how did you plan this yesterday."

"Oh easy i wanted to lead the leader of the dark guild here and trap their legs withthese two holes Em really simple actually."

"You're a genious sometimes Iggy."

"I always plan ahead for every possibility sometimes like this fight."

"How could you have planed for this fight?"

"I only planned for the end. Also did i say anything weird while i was sleeping?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I had a very weird dream just wondering if i said something?"

"Oh now that you mention it no not really."

"Ok good." He seemed releaved.

"Lets go tell our employer and everybody else."

"Ok Em."

 **Was this interesting? If so tell me.**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Well that was rather anti-climactic I guess that dark guild was just weak. By the way Igneel comes up with most of the names for his attack on the spot. Also this chapter has some fluff**

"Em that was oddly easy, but hey pretty easy earning of jewel I'm sure that that wasn't it."

"Oh really Iggy?"

"Yeah, what do you think might happen?"

"She isn't it, and we need to run and get there as fast as possible to warn them i know there is more."

"Iggy why do you sound so sure?"

"I don't know how you're not hearing it she is changing so we need to run." He started picking up the pace Emma following him close behind.

"Oh." She said hearing a strange noise "That sounds bad Iggy."

"Yeah glad you hear it lets go." He grabbed Emma and said "FIRE DRAGON FLAMING ELBOW BOOSTERS!" Speeding off to the destroyed guild hall.

"Ahhh Iggy this is so fast." She said screaming.

"We're here." He said stopping. He then entered the destroyed dark guild hall and went to tgw others and said "Guys we all need to figot I think she's going to change and become more of a problem I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean Igneel?"

"I heard noises after we left, but I think we should still be able to win."

"Ok lets go back." Storm suggested.

"One question where are Rowen and Amanda." Emma asked

"Oh I don't know they said they wanted to get some fesh air." Erza informed her

"Suuuuure they are."

"Iggy stop."

"Doesn't matter Em how about we just find Rowen and Amanda."

"One thing can you set me down."

Startled by the fact that he was still holding her said "Oh sorry." He set her down.

"Lets go find them." He said then walking out and seeing the sky. "Wait why's the sky red and black.'

"Iggy yeah, this might be more intense simce we firat thought."

"Yeah but anyways. ROWEN AMANDA WE MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP!"

Rowen heard this and started walking towards them with Amanda saying "Oh why?"

"Look up."

"Oh uh oh what did you do?!"

"Nothing I swear we just have to get to the train station."

"Ok."

Igneel poked his head into the destroyed guild hall and said, "Let's go."

"Ok."

A dark figure appeared over the destroyed guild hall. "You humiliated me prepare to die puny mortal humans I am the true form of Darvanari.' She was a black woman figure with red fangs and crimson wings.

"Ok i am correct."

Then she said moving her clawed finger at each person individually saying "ini mini mini Moe catch a mortal by its toe i choose you." She finger landing on Emma and a blast of red and blacm energy erupted from her finger hitting Emma knocking her back, as she made the biggest mistake of her life...

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! OR DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR UNDERLINGS AFTER ONE OF THEM FROZE MY EMMA YOU WILL DIE! FIRE DRAGON UNDYING WRATH." And after that sentence he sudenly became completely and totally covered in red scales even after he spent so much energy against the 5 Assasins and he started breathing heavaly. And then out of his fingers came a blast of flame. Hittimg he squarely in the face and setting her head on immediately after that he blasted out fire using finger guns , and setting her entirely on fire, and then he punched her in her face. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. EM!"

She looked terrified of him and so she said "That seemed to have been a minor mistake for me

"GUYS HELP ME WITH COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY ANAHILATE HER."

"No thanks i don't want to accidentaly get hit you can beat her by yourself." Rowen said defensively putting his hands up.

"Don't worry Iggy you are so weirdly protective sometimes."

"Course i am I always want my best friend to be safe." He said plainly losing his red scales.

"Anyways lets do it Iggy." She said walking up then continuing with "I mean she blasted me with an attack so its her fault she's going to be destroyed. Anyways IRON DRAGON ROAR." She said roaring hitting Darvanari.

"Ok Em my turn FIRE DRAGON MELTING BLAST." And after he said that he shot from his hands a blast of flame which started to swirl around Emmas roar and together it hit Darvanari kncking her to the ground.

"How did this happen I'm actually losing."

"Did you really think it was a smart idea to hit Em because if so you were sort mistaken." He turned to Emma "I need some iron."

"Ok Iggy SOLID SCRIPT IRON."

"Thanks Em." He said as he started to sculpt the iron around Darvanari. Then after he completely covered her he blasted the iron casing it to become red hot touching her bod, Darvanari isn't as effected by heat so she isn't being completely cooked alive then he ripped a hole open at her face and said "Just if we ever meet again even though that's highly unlikely. DON'T TOUCH EM." He then turned to Storm and said "Dump water as cold as you can get it on top of her metal encased body to completely solidify it for me." Storm obliged.

"How did you do this."

Igneel didn't reply and instead turned towards the oters and said "Let's go finally get our reward."

 **A walk to town and receiving pay later and after a seemingly very long train ride later.**

"Finnaly solid ground." He then hurled causing a hole to be formed.

"Bye i will inform master of how you did have a good rest of your day."

Igneel immediately suggested "Guys do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Why do you want to play truth or dare all of the sudden?"

"Eh just thought it would be fun does anyone have a problem with playing."

"No it'd be fun lets go, but where would we play Iggy?"

"Ok lets go and do it with my dad he's our age so it won't be that weird lets go." Rowen suggested.

 **After a while going over to Romeo, and his dads house, and asking Romeo and his dad if they could play truth or dare later.**

"I'll go first Amanda truth or dare." Igneel started out.

"Truth." She said

"Ah you're no fun how long do you think it'll be until you and Rowen get married?"

"I think that me and Rowen will get married once we're old enough."

"Guys i have an idea." Igneel said ."Lets make who we dare random got any bottles Romeo?"

"Of what?"

"Oh anything just so long as the bottle is spinable." Then it looked as if he had an idea. "Em can you make some glass?"

"Yeah Solid script glass." She said as she made glass appear.

"Ok thanks." He then started forming the glass into a bottle, and then setting it down continuing with saying "Amanda your turn."

She spun it and it landed on igneel she smirked "Truth or dare?"

"Because I'm not just a wimp i choose Dare!"

She smirked almost laughing at her own thoughts "i dare you to kiss Emma.'"

"What?!" Both Igneel and Emma said.

"Why do you want me to do that!?" Igneel asked her.

"Hey Igneel a dares a dare."

"Well is there a punishemnt for not doing a dare?" Igneel pleaded.

"No." She plainly told him.

"Ok sorry Em blaim the darer." He said "wait where do I have to kiss her?."

"You know."

"Ok i totally do." He said then kissing her on the cheek. Causing them both to blush slightly.

"Close enough,"

Igneel spun the bottle landing on Rowen. "Truth or dare?"

""Dare of course." He answered not knowing what Igneel could think of.

"I dare you to not kiss Amanda for a week."

"Why, but okay." He said disappointed,

He spun it and it landed on Amanda. "Yes! Amanda truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said slightly understanding what he would probably have her do.

"Ok Amanda punch Igneel in the face."

"Hey!" He said after he was punched in the face by Amanda.

Amanda then spun the bottle landing on Emma. "Truth or dare?"

Playing it safe she said "Truth."

"Nice jf you had to choose between kissing Igneel or kissing Storm who would you choose."

"That's a weird question, but I' Iggy."

Ahe spun it and it landed on Rowen, i swear that I am not intentionally making it swap between these four.

"Truth or dare?"

"Eh I guess I choose Truth.?"

"How long would you go without seeing Amanda?"

"One week no more."

He spun the bottle and it landed on Emma

"Well looks like i get to ask you truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok i dare you to kiss Someone in on the lips." He specified.

"Ok." She scanned as she decided who to kiss. And then she gave Igneel a quick kiss. Causing them to blush.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Romeo, finnaly someone thats not Igneel, Emma, Rowen, or Amanda.

"Truth or dare Romeo?"

"Dare."

"Ok get Wendy here."

 **After a convincing Erza and then more time later Wendy arrived.**

"So we're playing truth or dare?"

"Yeah and it's Romeos turn to spin the bottle and dare someone."

He spun the bottle can it landed on Wendy, I swear this is completely random "Truth or dare Wendy?"

Confidently she said "I chose dare."

"Ok I dare you to sit on our future sons lap for until you get picked next."

"Ok." She sat down in he new seat. Then she spun the bottle and it landed on Emma. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you kiss out of the people in this circle?"

"Iggy." She said then spun the bottle cand it landed on Igneel "Iggy truth or dare?"

Surprisingly being cautious he said "Truth."

"What would you do if you were left alone in a room for an hour?"

"Sleep or read if I'm not tired." He spun the bottle and it landed on Rowen "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Being risky he said

"Ok this'll be interesting i dare you to dance with your mom on your head."

"What?!" He said as he reluctantly obliged to the best of his ability. "When can i sit down?"

"Oh in 20 seconds." He said as he started to count down to 0. "Now."

"Finally if it lands on you I'll get my revenge." He said as he spun it landing on his dad. "Dad truth or dare."

"I'll do truth." He said cautiously

"Do you think mom is flat chested?" He said almost bursting out laughing.

"Yes." He told his future son." I'll spin the bottle now." He said as it spun it and it landed on Igneel.

Before he could ask Igneel said "Dare hit me with your best shot."

Thinking for a little bit he said "Igneel I dare you to attempt to summon a celestial spirit."

"That's a weird dare but ok lets go somewhere else."

 **A couple minutes later they arrived at the Forest.**

"So my mom taught me how to summon celestial spirits, but she only gave me this one i also have made a contract with him," he almost laughed. "OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL TAURUS!" And after he said this while pulling out a key he summoned Taurus.

"Hellooooooo Luuuuucys son."

"Hey Taurus its been a while hasn't it, but anyways i did this because of a dare sorry if i disturbed you," then a look passed over his face "Did you come back in time with us or did the key summon you from 20 hears in the future?"

"I don't know so bye." He said as he vanished to go back to the spirit world.

"Know what guys let's just continue here." He said as he pulled out the bottle, and spun it landing on Storm for the first time. "Hey Storm Truth or dare ."

"Uh truth." He said startled that he finnaly got to getting landed on.

"Ok why do you stalk Em all the time?"

"Oh i do it because my mom stalked dad and Em is pretty."

"Suggestion don't stalk people get to know them., anyways spin the bottle."

"Ok." He said before the spun the bottl and it landed on Wendy. "Truth or dare mrs co-Marvell"

"I choose truth."

"Why are you self concious about your chest?"

"It it doesnt matter." She said blushing. And spinning the bottle landing on Rowen. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose truth." He said.

"Ok are my breasts big in the future?"

"I'd say so mom."

Lucy and Natsu were watching the children then he said "Lets play Truth or Dare. Me first truth or dare?"

"Truth i guess Natsu."

"Where were you yesterday morning?"

"Oh I was waiting for you when something happened and the sky outside was bright."

"Ok that's odd anyways i choose dare." He said wondering what his future wife had in store for him.

"Ok Natsu pull some sort of prank on any one of the 7 of them, but don't say it aloud, and do it at a random time."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Come on Lucy choose something different, but anyways what did you think of today? "

"Yeah it was surprisingly romantic."

"Good i had some help!" He said pleased with himself

 **Flashback to earlier that day**

 _"Natsu i agreed to going on a date, but why'd you blindfold me?"_

 _"I want where we're going to be a surprise." He smiled although his future wife couldn't see it._

 _"I'm still suprised that I'm going to marry you."_

 _"Really even after you see our future kid? Also not sure if you want to know, but i overheard Igneel talking about his siblings, he said he had 2 older siblings, and 2 younger."_

 _"WHAT?! How will you convince me to have 5 kids with you?"_

 _"I don't know, but we're here." He said as he took off her blindfold.._

 _Seeing What he had laid out for her she said "Wow Natsu this is amazing thank you."_

 **Flashback Ends**

"Ok Natsu truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously."

"I dare you to disrupt the other game of truth or dare."

"You know Iggy your parents are watching us truth or dare with each other."

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter." After he said this Natsu ran in and stole the bottle. "Really dad?"

"Sorry get another one."

"Ok Em can you make some glass?"

"Sure Iggy Solid Script Glass!" She said as she summoned glass to make a new bottle.

"Ok." About a minute later he made a bottle. "I'm actually getting tired."

"Ok yeah we can finish good night." Rowen stated.

Everyone walked back to their parents respective homes.

 **The end of this truth or dare chapter just because.**


	9. Storm

**I realize I've definitely made some minor mistakes with the previous chapters, but no one cares much. Also I find it so weird that Gajeel auto corrects to Hansel on my phone. This chapter will be mainly about Storm.**

Storm was walking behind Emma and Igneel he knew he never had a chance with her, but then he overheard Igneel sayin, "Em you know i have to tell you something I don't get why you are stalked by Storm all the time, my sister would like it more if he would talk to her instead of stalkimg you I don't know how many times we've talked about how much he ignores her even though she's tried to talk to him a lot even though he just ignores her and creepily stalks you, and I hope that one day Storm will stop stalking you and just talk to someone his age my sister i don't get why he doesn't talk to her , but that doesn't matter we're at your moms house lets go to sleep." He said as he entered her home with her.

"I womder what she's doing right now in our time. and where she is?" Then he fell down and started screeching in agony, and then he stood up as if nothing happened "I know exactly what to do now i need to rush to Natsu's home " he said as he started running as fast as possible to Natsu and Happys home he then as if he knew what to do he formed his arm into a sort of chisle and put a message up saying I'm not sure of you are reading this, but if you are I'm Storm, and i am putting this on the ground to make sure that someone from our time could figure out what happens to us sending us back 20 years, by the way good night if my theory is correct.'

 **20 years in the future**

Nystu, Igneels younger sister who had long pink hair and simular clothes as though Lucy and Natsu's clothes, looked down to see the message and never remembered seeing it before decided to take a stick and write down ' I wonder if you can see this anyways if you can tell Igneel that his cat is fine also i think my mom and Levy may be able to help us figure it out.

Storm was surprised to see the message being written he added ' Ok this means that not only i can talk to you you can talk to me this seems good i have found a link to the future this will be great news!'

Nytsu seeing seeing Storm write down a response responded by going grabbing her parents saying "Mom Dad I know where Igneel is and Emma and Storm and Rowen and Amanda are they're 20 years in the past but somehow Storm could contact me come outside and see!"

A very sleepy couple of Dragneels came out and said "Why'd you come and have to yell you could've waited till morning."

"It's important Dad I know where Igneel disappeared to come on look and see." She said basically dragged her parents out to see her conversation then she added to by saying ' Storm I've brought my parents out too see so how are all of you doing.?'

' Oh pretty gold Igneel single handedly beat a datk guild, and Emma has decided to start him Iggy anyways come and help-?'.!.".!.!?"&!_'.#' he started drawing random symbols on the gound, ' Us figure out how to get back, and I'm thinking that if we can travel like we re communicating then we can get back to the present also Igneel had hilariously said a lie during a fight!'

'Ok good night.'

Storm traveled back to his moms house and went to sleep immediately. Then once he woke up he started screaming in agony falling to the ground than he went and got the others bringing them to the house then he asks Igneel "Where is Nytsu's room in our present?"

"Oh i have no idea lets go, and find it. It probably hasn't been built yet so lets search the perimeter." He said then realized that he couldn't tell where it would be "Whoops no idea."

"I think i can f-" he was cut off when be suddenly fell to the ground screaming then continued "find out where the room is just let me try to locate it." He then started walking and stopped at empty space saying "This is her room its hazy but i see a room definitely even though it's from 20 years in the future."

"Don't know what you're seeing but ok." Igneel said suspiciously

He walked forwards then and started digging through thin air in the time which the others saw him in, but in reality he through Nytsus drawers for a piece of paper. He found it then continued rifling to find a pencil then he did and then he went to more empty air/ Nytsus bed and set it down and wrote 'I brought Igneel and the others with me.' He then waited siting on what appeared to be thin air but was actually a chair.

"What were you doing Storm?!"

"Oh writing a m.." Then he fell down and screamed louder than before and once he stood back up he saw both his present and 20 years in his past clearly "Woah it looks like I'm seeing double ." he said as he satarted walking out of the house and then went back to talk to them. "This feels weird."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can see the present at the same time as where we are now."

"Really?"

 **Meanwhile 20 years in the future.**

Nystu had suddenly heard Storm start talking once she woke up and then she turned in and saw him seeming to talk outside with no one so she decided to go outside to him through her window, and poked his shoulder saying "How can i see you?"

Storm startled by Nystu suddenly tapping his shoulder said "What ok it seems as though my seeing the future works both ways?!"

"What are you saying Storm. "

"Igneel Nystu tapped my shoulder so i guess that means that I can see the present and now at the same time."

"Wow that's kind of interesting." Both Igneel and Nystu said at the same time.

"That's kind of funny."

"What?" They said in unison again

"You are both saying things in unison?"

"Oh thats cool Storm so can you ask her how everyone is doing."

"Ok." He turned towards Nystu and continued with "Nystu Igneel wants to know how everyone's doing."

"Oh everyones great, but they're all worried about you 5."

Storm passed the message to Igneel "Oh cool see you later."

He transmitted the message."Ok."

Storm decided to look for his parents and said "Nystu see you later." As he started walking to his house in his present and he found it and had no idea what to do considering someone might already live there so he closed his left eye and saw only the 20 years ago, so he closed his right eye and saw only the future, and so he entered the house and found his parents.

"Where were you?"

"I am currently 20 years in the past I just for some reason can interact with the present i just wanted to ask how you are, and i wanted to say that we have no idea how to get back to the future so me and everyone else will probably get back here at some point in time, but it will definitely take a while love you I'll be in both the past and now so see you in hopefully a couple weeks."

"Ok that's weird."


	10. 7 years?

**Last chapter was short.**

Darvanari was searching for the children who had disgraced her 20 years in the past and she found them and decided to get her revenge she found it odd that they hadn't aged and they had eyepatches on them so she thought it would be easy and so she decided to attack first sending out a beam of pure dark energy which they all easily dodged.

"Em for some reason i think you need my scarf." He handed it to her to keep her safe. Then the blast happened and no one was hit, "Ok so you want a rematch do you?"

"VENGENCE SWORD." And then a black dagger hit Emma, but it didn't affect her because of Igneels scarf

"Hh FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" And he rushed at her and she vanished only to reappear in another place.

"Is that the best you can do ." Then a white blast came from her hand and hit Igneel in the chest.

"What was that is that supposed to-" Then he vanished.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IGGY!"

"I don't know, and." Then she was hit by a iron rod straight out of Emma's arm knocking her out. She was arrested again shortly after.

 **7 years later**

Everything had changed, Rowen and Amanda had had a one year old child, Emma had become unfriendly, and only ever talked to the others which had seen his sudden disappearance. There was a funeral for Igneel even though Emma very much thought that he there somewhere, Storm and Nystu had started dating.

And on a normal day in the guild Emma was reading and researching to try to find out what had happened to Igneel. Then out of the blue there was a knock on the door of the guild hall. Rowen had opened the door revealing a masked figure completely covered in a light brown suit and none of his face had shown. Then a voice in their minds said 'May I join fairy tail ?'

Makorov said in response "Why?"

'Makarov please allow me to join Fairy Tail if you whish to know my name it is Warp Star may I join fairy tail?'

"Why are you requesting?"

'I request to join because i have wished since I was young to join fairy tail so please allow me to join.:

"How have you not joined a guild if you are how old are you?"

'19'

"Ok."

'If i could beat one of your guild members could i join then?"

"Try to defeat Emma Redfox she is an S class wizard of fairy tail."

'Ok she might prove to be a worthy challenger where will the arena be?'

"Warp Star it will be in the forest."

'Ok this sounds fun!' He said as he started slowly walking towards the forest. 'Emma Redfox since i am the challenger assuming this should be a suitable way for me to join fairy tail you set the rules.'

"Ok one round."

'Lets begin Emma hit me with your best shot.'

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" She said as she roared attaking him

'Ok. Fi-THOUGHT DRAGON IRON FIST.' He said as he countered with a punch covered with purple flames that dissolved her roar and he stopped as soon as he stoppped the attack "FI-THOUGHT DRAGON ELBOW BOOSTERS.' He said as he launched himself high above her then he said 'FI-THOUGHT DRAGON ROAR.' He said as he blasted purple flames out of where his mouth would be if they could see it blasting Emma. Then she was hit and knocked slightly back

"I almost felt that, but Iggys scarf will always stop me frpm getting too damaged, and I'll keep it until i see Iggy again."

'Good for you FI- THOUGHT DRAGON ETHERIAL ARMOUR." He said and then he became covered in a Purply fire armour, and a purple firey sword and then he swung at Emma stopping before he hit her. 'Does that count as a win, and mean that i can join Fairy tail?'

'That was a good fight, but why DID YOUR ATTACKS SEEM LIKE YOU'RE JUST COPPYING IGGY!"

'I don't know, but i won so does that mean i can join fairy tail?' He asked no one in particular

"No."

Then he fell down just collapsed. Then later he woke up with Rowen healing him 'Thank you Rowen.' A flicker than "It's been a while congrats on the kid.".'Please i don' why I was affected so much by makarov regectingg my request.'

"Wait did you say its been a while congrats on the kid."

'i don't think I said that.' Another flicker "Hows Em?" Then another 'I'I could only remember a few things from before when i was trapped somewhere for 20 years, i could only remember i had friends and I had a little bit of a small Insaely large crush on one of them, i could also remember these 4 things clearly Books, Iron, Fairy Tail, Guild mark here.' He said as he pointed to his shoulder.

"You're acting weird Warp wasn't it?"

'Yes.' "No."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," a flicker 'No.'

"Who are you?"

The two voices said together in unison "'I don't know."

"Are you sure."

One voice said 'Yes.' A flicker and then the other voice said "No."

"Who are you he repeated."

"'I' don't know.'"

"Ok it doesn't matter what is your name?"

One voice 'Warp Star.' A flicker than the other voice was interrupted by a door opening.

Emma entered andand "How is the mysteripus visitor doing?"

'I feel like I'm dieing' a flicker "Oh I'm doing pretty well how have you been?"

"What those were 2 completely different responses so which is it?"

'Death.' A flicker "I want to know how you've been scarf serving you well?" Another flicker 'I don't understand who am I please it's been 7 years that place made me foget everything i hoped fairy tail could help me.

"Uh Rowen so what is this patient talking about one voice sounds causual and famiar the other sounds as if it is being tortured?"

"I don't understand his answers are always contradictory."

'Are they?' Then a flicker "Come on tell me how have you been?"

"Uhh this guy seems insane."

'Please help me understand what happened to me?' A flicker "Sorry I'll tey to improve sorry I've been gone so long." Another flicker ' I've always felt as though i have another being in my body for the past couple days that I've had my mind being clear help ME!'

"Go back to sleep Warp."

A flicker "Ok good we can talk well he's a sleep lets play 20 questions." A flicker 'Ok i will Rowen Conbolt.' And then he went to sleep. Again a flicker "Well I'm thinking of an animal ask away.." Then he fell back asleep, later when he woke up again no one was there so he walked back and said "Sorryfor earlier Gramps Warp is an idiot, he probably caused some sort of trouble so i apologize again not very like me so it's been 7 years way too long if you ask me well I saw how you all developed, but it was torturous, and how's it been?"

"Oh its been terrible I for you i knew you Iggy I'm glad I was proved correct."

"Ok that's good." Than she kissed him surprising him and then he said to himself "Definitely a dream." He smirked kissing who to be a dream version of his Emma then he decided to fly and then instead he woke up.

"Iggy wake up."

"Huh ok Em i had the weirdest dream."

"Ok what was it about?"

"Oh just we got back to the present and than we got jumped by Darvanari and for some reason before the battle i had given you my scarf so you were safe than she scored a cheep shot on me, but i didn't feel its effects until about 5 seconds than I got thrown into some place which i had no idea which was, and I was stuck there for 7 years, and once i got back there was a guest in my head decided to fight you than ue blabbered inchoherently than later I talked to Rowen, and then later this is the weird part dream you kissed me than slightly later i woke up it was most definitely weird."

"What?!"

"See it's most definitely a weird dream."

 **Wow that was a crazy dream**


	11. A Scavenger Hunt?

**Emma's dream. Mostly she's just an observer**

Emma had had a dream simular to Igneels was in the beginning, but it changed when a mysterious stranger had started talking to A 10 year old girl with short pink hair and the stanger had said "Hey who's the black haired woman whos reading, but i don't get why she looks angry.."

"He name is Emma Redfox who are you?"

"Oh yeah my name is Ygig and if i was ever left alone in a room for an hour I'd read or sleep depending on the conditions, but that doesn't matter who are the two blue haired people with a kid?"

"Oh they are Rowen and Amanda Conbolt and the baby is his son."

He probably smiled "Im guessing they got married as soon as possible."

"What do you mean by that?'

"Eh nothing just tell everything that I've told you to Emma Redford, bye see you probably in a couple days." He said as he dashed away vanishing.

She walked in to talk to Emma slightly scared of her, "Emma some one told me to relay this information to you he said that he would spend an hour in a room alone reading, or sleeping, he told me to tell you everything he also thought that Rowen and Amanda got as married as soon as possible"

Emma suddenly covered her mouth with her hand "Really. I'll be right back." She said as she started walking to a spot in the trees that years ago was used to play a game of truth or dare in.

The masked stranger than said "Hey you got here lets see if you can get this next hint, stop throwing up and envoy yourself." He then ran off and vanished.

"Ok that's way too easy." She got on to the train and then later that day she arrived where before they had played with snow.

The mysterious man then said "yeah that might've been too easy, and now for the last hint lastly is the beginning." He vanished.

"Ok that is way to obvious." She said as she went back on the train to get back to Magnolia, and she went to where they had arrived at 20 years in the past.

Having taken off his mask Igneel said "Was that fun, because i wanted the first time we've seen eachother in 7 years to be interesting come on and relax." He said gesturing towards some blankets.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." He said lying down.

"Iggy." She then looked up and saw shooting stars. "Wow did you mean to make today romantic?"

"Of course, but its been way to long since i saw you Em. So will you just relax and watch the stars with me."

"Sure so would you consider this a date?"

"Maybe if thats what you want it to be?"

"Of course i do! Its been to long lets just watch the stars."

"Yeah." He said kissing her. Then they fell asleep as they watched the stars. "Em we must've fallen asleep while watching stars!"

"Oh ok." Lets go back to the guild. She yawned.

"Should only take about a second." He said grabbing her hand and vanished off with Emma to the guild hall. "We're here. Lets see the reaction they have to me, but first you enter and I'll wait outside just be peppy."

"Ok Iggy should be interesting." She entered first smiling and skipping.

"Why are you so exited Emma?" Rowen questioned his long time friend.

"What do you mean Rosen?" She questioned innocently

"Ok you aren't normally like this are you sick Amanda i think Emma might be sick."

"I'm not sick I'm perfectly fine shut up Rosen stop saying I'm sick." She said still smiling.

"Yeah you're sick."

"I'm not I'm fine best I've ever been."

"Yeah you don't sound." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "What was that?"

"I'VE GOT IT." She said smiling and walking to open the door, and at the door came Igneel "Hey Iggy."

"Yeah it's definitely been a while since i was last in here." He kissed her.

Then Emma returned to the realm of the waking. She decided to get Igneel up and out of her bed "Iggy wake up."

"Huh ok Em I had the weirdest dream."

"Ok what was it about?" She wanted to know if it was simular to hers then once he told her a brief summary of it startled by the fact that it did have a sort of similarity and the fact that he also dreamt about kissing her. "What?!"

"See its most definitely a weird dream."

"Yeah Iggy I mean i had a slightly simular dream but you didn't have an evil visitor in your body you just sent me on a scavenger hunt than we watched a romantic meteor shower and then dream you may have kissed me."

"Oh wow that's interesting i wonder if someone else had weird dreams like us.".

"Ok that might be interesting Iggy I wonder who else had dreams like us."

"So these dreams were weird and they had a 7 year jump an we both in our dreams kissed twice."

Emma startled not remembering Igneel saying anything about kissing her twice. "You didn't say anything about kissing me twice."

"Oh I remember saying it so yeah lets just ignore that so I bet that it all happened for a reason or something else did maybe someone else like maybe a wizard and i don't know any other way I'd dream about kissing you."

"Yeah of course except maybe it was because of the game of truth or dare in which Rowen toutured us by forcing us to kiss once, maybe it was becuase you only kissed me on the cheek after Amanda dared you to kiss me."

"Eh lets just go ask everybody."


	12. Another mission

"Hey Rowen i had a hillariously weird dream last night." Igneel smiled as he got to the table they had claimed for themselves over the past week.

"Really can you tell us about it?"

"Yeah the story takes place about 7 years in the future well our future not this time."

"So in this dream im guessing you and Emma are married in it." He joked

"No! I was actually stuck aging and watching everyone think i was dead it was kind of weird, but anyways there was some evil guy who used my body just as a vessel to live in he was annoying his name was Warp anyways i also had a piece of clothing all around my body covering my entire face and body, so no one knew who i was and Warp decided he'd beat one of the guild members and join the guild, and he fought Em so He won then Makorov refused his request to join and he cell down screaming and went to the infirmery and you were taking care of him then you started interogatijg him and i gave you mixed responses then Em entered and uh yeah that's about when i woke up."

"Ok sure but anyways i had a dream which also involved you vanishing for 7 years but it also involved truth or dare and so i made you two kiss. Twice." He burst out laughing.

"You and Amanda had a kid." He saud.

"Really that actually had happened in my dream as well."

"Ok. Speaking of dreams i had also had a dream starting the same as the both of yours and then me and Nystu might've been dating... It happens similarly to Igneels except for the visitor. Also yeah that's it."

"I also had a dream like yours i told Iggy about it this morning, so it started the same and then he started to send me on a scavenger hunt and then well basically it was mostly a scavenger hunt."

"Ok so now wait what about you Amanda because if so we will all know we were effected by something."

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Ok i think that a wizard might've caused us all to have simular dreams."

"Maybe Darvanari?" Storm surprisingly suggested.

"Maybe yet i don't know how that could happen."

"Ok lets see anybody know about magic that could make people have dreams."

 **Edolas.**

"This place seems like it was thrown into chaos without Lucy and Levy surprisingly right it's really bad i don't get why they all disappeared?"

"I don't know Mira."

 **Earthland with Edolas Natsu, Lucy, their kid, Gajeel, and Levy.**

 **"** I'm still surprised by what you said yesterday Gajeel and what that Earth land varient of me and Lucy's kid that you two are going to have a kid."

"You have a problem with that?" Levy questioned angryly.

"No ma'am." Natsu said afraid of her.

"Natsu i thought we worked on this."

"Yes i know." He then reformed his composure and turned back to her and said "No I don't, but that doesn't matter Levy you should've just told us sooner."

"I didn't want to so it didn't matter."

Earth land Natsu and Lucy were just talking to each other "Who helped you with the date?"

Cluelessly Natsu said "Mirajane Erza and Erza."

"Wait what?!"

"Oh yeah that might've been a bad idea telling Mira." Natsu realized.

"Really and you didn't even think about it when you told Mira now everyone will know." She facepalms.

"Ok so what everyone will already know we're going to get married because of Igneel."

"Ok still Mira you told Mira!"

"Yeah whoops?"

"Anyways I'm still suprised you asked me out and just I'm suprised."

"Yeah anyways don't you think that the kids are cool Igneel still needs to give me that fight."

"Really Natsu sometimes I can't believe you." She had facepalmed.

"Huh what do you mean Lucy?"

"Uh just you don't need to fight your son just be fine." Lucy was annoyed by him.

"Ok what do you mean Lucy."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok Lucy I'm glad you didn't accidently kick me out of your bed this morning, and you beds so soft."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Rub what in Lucy?"

"The fact that we just went on a date yesterday.""

An evil laugh then he turned towards the rest of the guild and yelled "HEY I THINK LUCY WOULD FIND THIS EMBARASING, BUT." Then Lucy shoved her hand on his face, and very muffled through her hands he said "We went on a date." No one except the dragon slayers could here him. Then she took her hand off his mouth and said "WE WENT ON A DATE!" Then he burst out laughing "You should see the look on your face."

Licy was blushing... The rest of the guild seemed slightly shocked "WAIT WHAT?!" Most of the guild had said.

Mirajane had a smile plastered on her face.

Gajeel had turned to Levy and said "Took them long enough."

"Your one to talk." Gray entered the conversation.

"Yeah what about you and Juvia? Why do you have to play with her feelings?""

Grays face went blank and then he said "What's that susposed to mean?! Do you want to fight metalhead?!" And then a brawl quickly broke out between the entire guild.

Edolas Natsu and his daughter, and Edolas Levy was being held back by her fiance. Wanting to make sure she didn't get harmed, and his future child would be fine. "No fights for you not until our child is born."

"Really Gajeel!"

"Yes i want our future kid to be fine sure you'll be safe, but something could happen in the fight to our baby."

"Ok fine." She growled.

"Good." Gajeel said as he was holding he back and massaging her shoulders.

"That does feel good i guess I'll stop fighting for now." Gajeel than kissed her.

Nae turned to her dad and said "See I'm right they do mash their faces together." She smiled.

"Ok. You're right honey." Natsu looked away.

Emma suddenly went to that table and was reading a book and flicking through it kind of smiling.

"Hi so you are Reporter guy and Levy's daughter whats the book youre reading."

"Oh yeah it's kind of a romance novel. You're so adorable." She said as she patted her head.

"Are you and Earthland Mom and Dads kid dating?"

"Why does everyone think we're dating?!"

"You aren't?" She said tilting her head sideways.

"We aren't."

"Ok." She was still smiling.

 **About an hour later everything had calmed down.**

"That was awesome Em." Igneel tools his best friend.

"Really Iggy I can't believe you you had no reson to join in on the fighting."

"I didn't need one a fairy tail fights a fairy tail fight so i had to join."

"What am i going to do with you?"

"Marry him." Rowen joked.

"No thank you Rowen."

"Yeah you two can get married, I still have no idea why everyone thinks were dating even one of my best friends we won't even ever date."

"Yeah yeah yeah keep telling yourself that thats what we thought."

"No its not honestly you two have probably been in looove with each other forever."

"Stop talking like your cat Igneel."

"Oh ok." He decided that was the perfect time to fall asleep.

"Did that seriously tire him out I'm suprised it's only about 12 o clock."

"Mask." He mumbled in his sleep.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." She whispered to herself

"Off now good." He continued.

"Lets just listen." She said to herself seeing as everyone else wasn't paying attention to them.

"Em let's get a job." He smiled.

"Ok so I'm in it."

"Em this should be awesome... First in seven years you're right."

"Wait so is this a continuation of the dream he had last night?"

"Lets hope we can beat up some monsters together... I know I'm always too excited."

"Is he just saying exactly what he's saying in his dream?"

"We only have to beat these two vulcans near the village so we should take them down no time flat." He smirked.

"Ok wow I'm suprised in his dream he took an easy mission."

"I can't beleive you made us take such an easy mission, but you're always right." He smiled.

"Really? I'll have to use this to my advantage."

"We're here lets destroy these two... Easy mode lets collect that reward and..." He stopped sleep talking, and he woke up. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah and you were talking in your sleep."

"Really did i say anything weird?"

"No not really."

"Ok what time is it?"

"Around noon."

"Ok cool i kind of want to go on a mission with all of our parents."

"Why?"

"Just becuase I think it'd be fun." Igneel said

"Ok so that's an odd reason."

"So what i just want to go on a mission with our parents."

"Ok you know its kind of funny for the past week we haven't done a single mission, and now we just did one and we want to do another."

"Ok yeah, but let's go ask them anyways." He walked over to his parents Lucy was just trying to talk to Natsu while he was eating. "Mom dad do you want to go on a mission just had an idea to not sure if you want to."

"Sure should be fun." Natsu said with his mouth full.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well it might just be some boring mission."

"I don't care shouldn't it help with your rent?"

"Yeah ok i guess we'll go do you think it would be a good idea to get the people from Edolas."

"Huh ok I guess we can Mom." He then ealked over to the Edolas versions of his parents and said "Hey do you guys want to go on a mission?"

"No thank you I'd rather stay here with Nae." He then whispered something to his wife "Don't we can't leave, and you are pregnant lets just thank that short flatbreasted Wendy for that, and so we can't leave please don't kill me."

"I could hear you two ,and i didn't really want to say anything about it so congrats i guess your Levys kid will have a freind to play with. So have fun." He said walking away back to his mom and dad. "They said no so lets go and talk to the others."

"Ok why not?"

"They didn't want to. So don't go and try to ask them yourself." Igneel simply said.

"Ok so whats the mission?"

"No clue. We just decided to do a mission with our parents." He shrugged.

"Really"

"Well yeah mom we thought we'd decided with everyone."


	13. Reboot

**I'm redoing the story from the start of chapter one to hopefully make it better.**


	14. Reboot chapter one

**I am definitely going to take longer on these chapters to make sure that they're actually readable.**

On an average dark night Natsu Dragneel was walking back home with happy flying over his shoulder of course, but in the blink of an eye he had suddenly been stopped by another figure suddenly in his way the figure immediately appologized and said, "I am so sorry are you okay?"

Natsu justed laughed it off. "Yeah course I'm fine."

"Sorry so sorry where am I. Also I apologize for any inconveniences cause by me for you."

Natsu couldn't quite make out his form, and he just said "Oh yeah my name's Natsu and this floating blue cat here is Happy."

He might've been shaking, but he said, "Ok well I don't quite wan't anyone to know my name sorry have a good night Natsu and you as well Happy sorry that I couldn't see you at first."

Natsu didn't think much of the event he went to his house and went to sleep.

 **One Month Later.**

The Fairy Tail guild hall was loud and normal for the Fairy Tail guild. Just outside the entrance to the guild their were 5 figures, and one of them was knocking on the door getting louder each time, until finally someone opened the door allowing them entrance. "Oh thanks." Said the figure knocking on the door.

Romeo Conbolt was the one who answered the door and so he just said "yeah what do you want?"

"I have one slightly strange question, so can you answer it please?"

Romeo was confused as to what this guy who seemed to be older than him wantwanted to ask him that was weird. "Uh sure."

"Thank you what year is it?"

The strange was correct it was a strange question. "792."

"Oh thanks I was confused since everything is so different than how it normally it is for us thanks." The figure schrunched his eyes up for a bit and he said "Romeo right?"

"Yes, although i can't quite see you since you are standing with you're backs to the sun."

"Oh yeah guys let's go inside. Thanks for the help Romeo you definitely do seem younger."

Romeo could finnaly get a good glance at the five of them, The one that he had talked to was tall, and he slightly reminded Romeo of Natsu maybe it was the hair, although his hair was blond not red, there was another shorter person who most definitely reminded him of Levy probably because she was short and she had a book, though her hair was black not blue. There was also another guy who had reminede him of someone, but it slipped his mind at the moment, and his hair was blue reminding him of someone he knee, but he then saw the next person after him also had blue haired and seemed just as old as him, had a longer purplely hair which definitely didn't remind him of anyone he knew. At the very end of the group was a much younger person who looked excactaly like a mini Grey, he thought he was about his age.

They then sat down and waited for some one to notice them. **It took everyone 2 hours to notice them.** Romeo hadn't said anything then after 2 hours Cana asked them "Are you guys gonna sit down at a table or are you fine on the floor." She then went back to drinking.

"Oh finnaly only took someone 2 hours to notice us, but Cana you do realize that we can't find anywhere to sit." The figure who talked to Romeo had said trying not to laugh.

"She had stopped noticing them and was just drinking.

"Oh well guys." He looked around the guild hall and then said, "Well I don't think any of them are here except Romeo."

"Wendy's here too." Said the older guy.

"Oh yeah everyone looks so young. It feels weird i mean I'm older than Romeo, and Wendy,." He seemed genuinely surprised.

"I guess, but for now we should figure out where they are." The girl his age said looking up fro,m her book.

"Ok I already knew that was what we should do."

"Yeah of course you did." She than she patted his head.

"How about we talk to Mirajane?" The youngest of the five said.

"You know what that's a good idea she's a nice person, and hopefully she wouldn't get too angry with us being here and bothering her sincr you had the idea you can go talk to her." The blonde trolled.

"Ok I will."

"Ok i mean you are the youngest so you can use your young charm to convince her to help," he then whispered in his ear encoragingly, "Don't strip."k

"I know I'll try not to."

"It's just a bad habit i won't get mad at you, but Mirajane would find it odd."

"Ok I understand." He then went to where Mirajane was at the counter serving members of the guild. "Mirajane me and some of my friends need help from Fairy Tail." He said in his best lost child voice.

"Ok sure what's your name?"

"Not sure if i can tell you at the moment I'll say it later but not now. Sorry Mirajane." He said slightly apologetically.

By the time they got to that point in the conversation the rest of the group had walked over to Mirajane. The blonde joked "You can call him waterboy."

"Please don't." He shakily said.

"I'm just pulling his leg he hates that nickname. So can you help us?"

"I need to go back to helping people talk to Makarov." Just as she said that the doors to the guild hall opened.

Wondering who it might be the blond looked over his shoulder and saw a figure who wore a cloak as black as the expanse of the night sly, and then he saw that everyone else was also looking at the mysterious figure, before he mysteriously vanished causing the entire guild to be confused as to what they just saw. "Well guys lets go and instead of talking to Makorov we go and get a room in a hotel near here to wait for them to get here." Blonde said redirecting the group out the door.

"Ok why do you want to leave fight now?" Black haired boy said.

"It's weird for complete strangers to be here ok we just need to go now ok." Blonde explained to him. He had had a bad feeling about staying, so he had decided to leave. Once they left he looked up and realized that the time was later than he thought "Wow it's getting pretty dark guys we need to find one fast."

By the time they had decided on where they would stay it was incredibly dark. "Well now that we have where we need to go how are we going to go there? I mean it's a new moon so we only have starlight to go by." The blonde rationalized. Before they bumped into a mysterious person.

"Sorry i heard you guys say you need help with finding your way in the dark?"

Blonde wasn't sure if he trusted him "What do you want?"

"Nothing I'm sorry if it seemed that way i just wish to help where do you need to go?"

The blonde said the name of a hotel *I am very bad with names.*

"I've heard of that place i can help you get there quickly." Suddenly a line of glowing orbs appeared, and whoever had helped them had disappeared.

"Well let's hope this leads to the hotel." Blonde said taking the lead. And then after a couple minutes of walking he stopped and said "Someone's here I think."

"You kids this is a robbery." A stranger who appeared out of an alleyway said.

"See knew it." Blonde pointed out not even caring about the guy trying to rob them.

"I want your money hand it over."

"Nah don't feel like it." Blonde said before he walked over to black haired boy, and said " Deal with him."

"Hah i know M.."

He was interrupted by blonde "Nope don't lie i knew immediately once i saw you that you are one not a wizard two not strong enought to beat us all in a fight and four this guy," he pointed to black haired boy, "Could beat you in a fight."

"Stop lieng."

"I'm not."

"Know what you guys probably don't have any for me anyways." He left seemingly annoyed by Blondes persistence.

"Well guess if you're persistant enough anything can happen." Blonde laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me." Black haired girl had said sarcastically.

"Ok I guess i am pretty amazing if I do say so myself." He sarcasically replied.

"Hey did you guys make these lights?" Someone said behind the group.

Blonde slowly turned around saw Natsu's face, " Oh hey no we didn't some guy did, but we couldn't see his face sorry why are you asking?"

"No reason I don't think I've seen your face before."

"Ok."

Then a look of realization.

"Wow Natsu Dragneel has an actual thought?!"

"Why do you sound so suprised Happy you have my back right, I have good ideas sometimes right?"

"Yeah Natsu." Happy agreed.

"See anyways did he happen to seem incredibly timid, and shaky?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Happy we saw him about a month ago right?"

"Yeah we did."

"Did he say his name to you guys?"

"No."

"Ah man."

Black haired girl had seemed slightly annoyed, "Hey we need to focus on what we're trying to do here."

"Sorry about that I'll try not to talk to Natsu for much longer. It's just so weird he's so much younger." He looked like he had had a mental crisis.

"What do you mean I'm the same age I've ever been."

"No you aren't Natsu you've grosn." Happy helpfully informed his friend.

"Ok I've only grown in my life, but I've never gotten younger."

"It's nothing should we explain?"

"Yeah." The purple haired girl said.

"Ok so Natsu ." He draped his arm across Natsu's shoulders, "Do you want to know the future?"

"Oh that's a good way to put it." Black haired girl said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want to know the future Natsu?" He waved his hand in a wiping motion.

"Yeah sure." Natsu said intrigued.

"I am your son your are Natsu right?"

"Yes... Wait what?!"

"Yeah I am from 24 years into the future."

Natsu was confused, and then Happy said, "Are me and Carla dating?"

Blonde replied with, "No..." Happy seemed disappointed, "You two are actually married." Happy was happy.

"Hey what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Oh its uh my name is Igneel named me after your dad."

"Oh cool who are your friends with you?"

"Not even asking about my mom ok so this minuture package of my friend is Gajeel, and Levy's daughter."

"Ok so you're freinds with Gajeels kid?"

"Yeah."

"At least I get to tell him my name, Natsu my name is Emma, anyways he's my..." She thought for a moment, "Bestfreind."

Blue haired boy said "So actually Natsu they started dating last week or would it technically be 23 years, and 51 weeks. My names Rowen, and my parents are Romeo and Wendy. This beutiful young women is named Amanda, she is my girlfriend."

Natsu was confused, and he turned to Igneel and said, "So you're dating Gajeel kid."

"Yeah well it was only last week Rowen talked me into it."

"Ok so why are you dating?"

"It's because. Ok stop asking you found it weird in the future it's fine."

"Guys did you forget about me?"

"Nah we didn't Storm don't worry, anyways dad can i call you dad ? Anyways his dad is Grey, and his mom is Juvia, we had to take him on a job with us to teach him."

"Please don't call me dad it's weird right Happy."

"Yeah."

 **I don't know what to put next so can one of the 10 people who read to this point help me please I'm bad at this...**


	15. Reboot chapter two

**This is an odd idea.**

"You know that entire conversation was a bad idea you'll feel odd for the rest of the day if this works if not you'll instantly fall unconsionces sorry." He than flicked his wrist and snapped at the same time.

Suddenly woozy Natsu asked "Who are you guys?"

"Oh just visiting Magnolia on our way to our inn we're staying at go home and go home and forget about us."

Suprisingly Natsu did exactaly that not even complaining.

"It worked! First time it has actually worked phew never new when I'd need it so glad i learned that when I did." Igneel seemed excited about it.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma said.

"Remeber when I had randomly said somethi.g to you that one time a.d then the next day you couldn't remember?"

"Um." She thought for a second, "Oh yeah what was the thing you said last week."

"Oh yeah it was the purple dog ate a cow."

"That seems like that was something I would've remebered how did I forget?"

"Simple I honestly don't remebef where I learnt that though I guess that makes sense considering it makes people forget things that you want people to forget i don't know where i figuered it out, but it's great that I did if i didn't he one would've spread a lie like me and Em dating. Honestly that was probably one of the smartest time i could've used it."

"Man come on I know you guys would be a great couple" Rowen said.

"No i don't think we would." Emma said.

"So Igneel why did you play along with you two dating?"

"Because I didn't want to go in depth in something i could hopefully make him forget."

"Makes sense actually." Rowen said in response.

"Guys we should probably start walking a bit more we have not made any progress since talking to my dad we should just go to the hotel." Then it appeared as if Igneel remebered something "Where's Mark."

"Oh yeah that might be bad lets hope that he' in the forest somewhere, and not at the Fairy Tail building, and lets hope if he does that he doesn't say too much." Emma said.

"Let's find him you guys can get all of us however many rooms you guys want me and Em will find Mark shouldn't take too long and i don't want to bother you guys."

"Ok fair deal see you guys and Mark later if he even came back with us."

"No he was right above my shoulder, so yeah he definitely came with us, we just need to find him."

"Why am i helping you Iggy?"

"It's because I trust Amanda and Rowen to find good rooms, and I don't trust Storm to help me, and two heads are better than one."

"I know i was just messing with you."

"I know see you guys later." Igneel said as he and Emma left.

"So where do you think he is?"

"No clue we're just going to wander around aimlessly until we find him."

"That is a terrible plan, I've got a better idea check near the guild hall, and then we look where we arrived to this time period."

"Ok" Then the path they had been following went out. "Oh no I can't see anything."

A couple seconds later Igneel said "You know this really late how are we going to see its a new moon." He was probably worried, but it was too dark to see his face.

"You do realize that you can just use your fire magic to light the way."

"Oh yeah I could." And then he light his entire hand on fire. "You know good thing that this is summer, winter if so you'd be freezing."

"Yeah I agree Iggy,"

"Anyways lets go."

When they got to the guild hall they quickly opened the door Igneel said "Has anyone seen a white cat i haven't seen him in a while i think he might've come here?!"

There wasn't that many people in the guild hall at the very late time they arrived. Erza was there and she said "Yes." She pointed to a table, "He's over there. Said his name's Mark."

"Thank you Erza."

"Hey aren't you those kids who were here earlier today."

"Yeah right now we're just coming back and hoped Mark over there was here."

"Oh yeah he's been surprisingly much more talkitive than you were."

"Thanks we'll come back tomorrow."

Mirajane remembering what they had told her she said, "Have you figured out how to did your problem."

"No not even close we just are now staying in a hotel."

Mark spoke up, "You know young scary Erza is awesome!"

"Why has he been calling me Young Scary Erza?"

Igneel replied, "I honestly don't know Young Scary Erza, sorry if it's annoyed you."

"That's not a way to respond to that you know that." Emma commented on what Igneel said

"No it's just odd why would your cat need to use the adjective young."

"They're just weird don't mind them Erza."

"Ok I can tell."

"Guys lets go back to the hotel."

"How about i help you find your way back to your hotel."

"Ok I mean we can be just fine otherwise, but you can help there."

"Ok good."

"Hey hurry up lets go."

"Got it Erza thanks for helping us."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh yeah it's," Emma told Erza the hotel's name

"I know exactaly where it is."

"Thanks."

Once Emma and Erza got to the door, and out the building Igneel said "Why are you coming with us Young Scary Erza?"

"It's because you may be in need of assistance, for no reason there have been more crimes recently like robbery it's unexplained so I'm going to protect you one the way to your hotel."

"And why don't you think we can't defend ourselves?" Suddenly a slightly more serious Igneel said, and then he laughed and said, "Still thanks the protection will definitely be useful."

"You guys don't seem like wizards."

"I'm an exceed so does that count."

"I could tell that you are an exceed Mark you are a flying cat who talks."

"Yup." Mark happily replied.

"Its so dark I can't barely even see my hand in front of my face."

"Yeah it's also been getting dramatically darker every night."

"Ok got it more crime more dark." He then gave Emma a look that said why did you bring Erza with us.

"Anyways."

She was interrupted by Igneel, "Someone's coming they're about 200 feet away (60.96 meters for most of the world.) Approaching fast, male probably in his late 40s to early 50s, all I could tell not much though, so I don't know much." Igneel shrugged.

"What do you mean i don't hear anything i think you're just pulling my leg."

"No Erza he has a good preception about things like this trust me there probably is someone coming, although i can't even see anything, he can hear everything."

"What are you both just..."

And then she was interrupted by a monster of a man. "Give me money or die!"

"Is there a third option, have you heard of Erza Scarlet?"

"Yeah, and she couldn't do anything to me."

"Oh ok well then I shouldn't be a problem then I mean I don't know magic." He started lauging, "Good sir I challenge you to a duel if you win I give you money if I win you leave me alone."

"Can one of you light things up?"

Immediately Emma responded by pulling out things from her book bag to make a fire. And she did."

"Hmm so you have Erza with you and you want to fight me punk."

"Yeah that's about right lets fight."

"Bull iron skin." And suddenly the man grew tusks like a boar, and a snout like one two."

"Ok pig fancy armor, lets see how it holds up."

"Are you going to let that idiot kill himself?"

"Huh the pig dude?"

"No your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh blonde dude are you going to let him kill himself."

"He's not going to kill himself he'll be fine if he gets hurt you can step in."

"Hey guys stop talking so i can start this fight with an audience."

"Is he really that prideful?"

"Yeah though he's fighting with you watching he wants to impress."

"Oinker lets fight hit me with your best shot.."

The pig dude charged at Igneel. And Igneel grabbed him by the horns and flipped him under him cracking the ground below him. Linked than flung him off of his back tossing him into a nearby building cracking the wall. Completely unfazed Igneel said "Linked you aren't susposed to destroy private or public property, and it didn't even hurt aren't you supposed to be strong."

"Yes now how are you not hurt?"

"Just becuase your weak now seriously hit me with as much power that you can." He taunted Oinker

"You little idiot, respect your elders." Oinker charged at Igneel.

"Hmm maybe don't be a criminal, and never fight me. For I have never lost a single fight in my life except for a couple hundred. Out of a couple thousand, of course all of the fights i lost were only about 4 people who i wanted to fight repeatedly. Do you think you could win." He punched Oinker and knocked him out instantly. "Man yeah you definitely would've been destroyed by Erza. Well guess i won." He looked down at Oinker and they looked up and said, "Well he'll be out for about 3 hours."

"Good job, and you don't even have magic."

"Yeah, I'm just pretty strong." He lied. "Lets gooooo... Wait we need light." He stopped.

"Oh no." A mysteriouz voice said, "We can't see anything how in the world are we going to see it's pitch black, we won't be able to get to the hotel."

"Who said that." Igneel was startled.

"I'll just help you and now i must go." And then a floating ball of light.

"Ok lets just go we have light." Igneel said leading the way.

"Stop, I can lead." Erza said stopping Igneel, with her arm.

"Ok lead the said slowing down, and walking next to Emma. And then when they were nearly at the hotel Igneel stopped, "I think i heard someone moving."

"Well there was someone last time so there's probably someone this time."

"Hm so you already know I'm here, but you cannot defeat me." He said pompusly

"Ok fight me." Igneel challenged.

The figure stepped out into the light "Prepare to face my blade" Be said as he materialized a giant sword.

"Fancy weapon lets see how long you last." Igneel smirked.

"You'll regret that." He swung his sword.

"Is that the best you could do?" Igneel said easily sidestepping the sword strike.

"Don't taunt me imbecile, I will destroy you." He said swinging his sword again, and then Igneel hopped away from it.

"Dude stop making empty threats. Hit me with your best shot." Igneel taunted and then the figure swung his sword, and Igneel barely dodged it. "Nice that's slightly better, still didn't hit me, try again."

"Is he just taunting him?" Erza questioned Emma.

"No he's playing with his prey."

"What do you mean."

"He likes to fight people by just not even using his full power."

"Hmm. What if I hit your little friend over there." The swordsman smirked.

"Do you enjoy living." Igneel said more seriously than what he's said the rest of that day. "Also do you like you sword because I'm not sure if it would be safe if you swung it at her."

"Your lying."

Igneel almost laughed, "Ok if you want to, " he turned towards Emma, and said "If he swings his sword at you you can retaliate."

He charged at Emma and instead of ever hitting her Emma grabbed the sword and took a bite out of it. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY SWORD?!"

"Told you, you shouldn't have tried to attack her with a sword."

Startled as Emma was eating his sword, "What sort of monster is she If you tell your girlfriend to stop eating my sword i leave, and never bother you again."

"Ok, and she's not my girlfriend." He ran away as fast as he could with his slightly eaten sword. "You can spit it out now."

She made a gagging motion, and as she did that she made iron. and then Erza confusedly said "How did you do that, metal isn't something you can normally rip apart with your teeth."

"She just has strong teeth."

"Yeah now we need to get to the hotel."

"No first i need an explanation."

"Ok Em you want to explain it to her or should I?"

"You can Iggy."

"I can!" Mark excitedly volunteered.

"No." Both Emma and Igneel responded in unison, and then Igneel continued alone, " We lied to you about not being wizards, in fact you know our parents, now what do you mean by our parents you might ask, well we also aren't from this time period we're actually from 24 years into the future, I beat you can't guess Em's dad, kidding don't guess yet, Our first names are Emma, and Igneel, you know with only knowing my first name it's just so normal."

"How did Natsu have a kid, he's incredibly oblivious."

"Yeah he did actually he had 4."

"How?"

"Trust me my mom doesn't know how he convinced her to have so many kids."

"So who are your parents?"

"Oh yeah my mom is Lucy and My dad is Natsu like you know, Em your turn."

"Gajeel and Levy." She simply put it.

"Oh ok, how do i know you aren't lying?"

"Hmm that's something thats to hard to demonstrate. FIREDRAGON FLAMING ELBOW BOOSTERS." He yelled and then launched himself up about 15 feet. "Yeah i honestly don't know how to show you, how about you Em."

"You really didn't have to over do it."

"Whatever do you mean Emma?" He asked innocently.

"Ok." She then pulled out a fork, and ate it, swallowed, and said, "That proof enough for you."

"Yes I'd say so."

"Hey I see the hotel!" Igneel suddenly burst out.

"Oh yeah." Emma said (After the fight they had continued walking.)

"See you tomorrow Erza, also please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

"Thanks bye." Igneel said as she and Igneel walked into the hotel.


End file.
